Wild Fantasies
by scumisyum
Summary: for PS fans a new guy goes to Carmel High and Suze has the hots for him, but Paul seems to want her affections as well... who will she choose? disclaimer: i don't own mediator thank god, orelse i would ruin it sooo bad... lol chap 21 was changed, dsl.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One : Beginning of the 'Tyranny'.

I guess it all started when I saw him: man he was HOT! Kind of crazy really… how hot he was not, like, him… He had nice dark crispy looking hair - the kind you want to run your hands through- handsome too (TO DIE FOR!), blue eyes that were like deep pools or a storm – man I love storms- basically tie-to-the-bed material!

"Class, we have a new student who just arrived from Seattle," Mr. Walden said in his gruff lumberjack voice.

"Great, another one," I mumbled looking glumly at Paul. I mean, sure they might all be hot, but I had enough to deal with already with Mr. Slater back there.

"Kelly, you will tell Debbie how hot you find our new comer later. First, I want you all to write an essay about your holidays. And no Mr. Ackerman you are not supposed to mention how you met a babe with great knockers," Mr. Walden added, throwing a piece of chalk at the back of the class much to Adam's delight.

"Back to our student…this is Mr. Sean Ayden, grab a seat."

Sean, damn hot if you ask me… Poor guy though, he had to sit next to Paul. I wonder what kind of poison he's feeding to the guy. I bet that Kelly Prescott is slobbering from where she is, I swear I can see a hint of saliva from here… EW!

Oh, Cee-Cee just passed a note.

**He came from Seattle? Um… coincidence? Don't go all mad on me Suze…**

**I do not find Paul Slater attractive no matter how good looking and appealing Kelly Prescott might find him. **

**Yeah, right. Whatever! The Sean guy, you think he might do an article about Seattle for the paper?**

Did I forget to mention that Cee-Cee is the editor for our school's paper? Yeah, well she is. The first thing she asked me when I came here, from New York that is, was to write an article for the journal. I mean, yeah, she's great and all and real useful for a mediator as myself but um… I don't really put Sean Ayden as the type of guy to help her out…

I mean, just look at them! There they are, Paul, Sean and the succubus clan and they're all having a great big laugh and looking perfectly happy in gogo-land. I looked back at Cee-Cee with her bright orange nail polish and purple rimmed Bloomsbury glasses and sighed.

**Um…I don't really think that the readers will care too much about Seattle…**

**Yeah, I guess…**

**And yet another great save from the Brilliant Suze Simon! Okay, I agree lame, but I'm kind of nervous. All this hotness around me! That kind of stuff can go up to your head!**

**Must say, I'm kind of impressed with my "class performance" today. I didn't even fall asleep or dwindle with my pen for more than ten minutes straight. And I even tried to finish my boring essay no matter what Cee-Cee says. But, alright, I admit, I kind of got caught up watching Sean looking bored in class.**

**But, whatever. The bell rang and I followed Cee-Cee and Adman outside to have lunch. The crowd of popular girls followed Sean and Paul like a flock. I mean, GET A LIFE! **

**Adam looked at them in disgust. "Why can't they follow me just once!" he said.**

"**Duh, cause your mine!" Cee-Cee snapped. **

**And before I could get involved in the conversation Paul Slater came walking up to me: the beginning of a new tyranny. **

"**Coming over tonight, Suzie?" **

**God, sometimes I want to slap that smarmy grin off his face. But then there are other times when I want to kiss him and…. Um, yeah, kind of off topic…way off topic… **

"**Suze," I reminded him with one of the glares I keep for Dopey when he calls me Queen of the Night. **

"**So?" and then he smiles at me like a wolf and this dark flash comes up in his eyes. I remember that look all to well, happened last time I went for a shifter lesson and I remember that I hadn't learned much that night. Well, I did learn that my neck gets all prickly when Paul kisses me there… So you understand that I wasn't really in a hurry to return back in Slater's lair.**

"**Um…" I know, LAME!**

"**Aw, come on Suze. You wouldn't be afraid to fall for me? Sorry to be the one to tell you but face it Simon, you've got lust in your eyes and my name is written all over it." Paul said with that damned grin of his.**

"**In your dreams, Slater. How are things back there in I-wish land?" **

"**I'll take that as a yes. Be ready at five or I might just leave you behind." **

**God, what a cocky, arrogant, son of a bitch he can be. If he weren't so DAMN HOT! **

**Great, another session of shifting with Paul… or whatever… Well, I do have mace in my bag…**

"**Hey, Suze, you coming?" Adam called. "Cee-Cee won't let me listen to my I-pod; she says I sing like crap…" **

**Laughing I went back to the table. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: A blooming Interest**

**PPOV**

"**Hey Paul, who was that you were talking to?" Sean, yeah that new guy, asked me. **

**I mean I don't mind the guy but a man likes a bit of privacy.**

"**Suze."**

"**Cool."**

**Man, if he had every kissed Susannah Simon he would have said something beyond cool.**

"**Why?" Okay, I'm a nosy bastard, satisfied. You just can't get enough of my flaws, well look at the flawless face! **

"**Hey, don't worry man. I'm not into her or anything…"**

**Man? What the hell? Last time someone said that to me I ended up punching him in the face. **

"**Whatever. Hey Kelly, grab me a soda, 'k," I called. **

"**Sure thing," Kelly batted her eyelashes at me. I gotta say, the girl sure knows how to flaunt her stuff. **

**Wonder what the Sean guy wants from Suze though…Nothing to worry about really, the only the guy could get her was if he was some kind of lost soul.**

"**Here, Paul, your 7 up."**

**SPOV**

**There goes Kelly, serving Paul's every whim. The girl is pathetic… **

"**Hey Suze, still looking at wonder boy?" Cee-Cee asked. **

"**I already told you. I am not interested in Paul that way, I…" when I was so rudely cut by Cee-Cee:**

"**_happen to hate him_… Yeah, right."**

**I so do not sound like that! I mean, I don't, do I?**

"**I was talking about the new guy."**

**Oh.**

"**I guess you had other things on your mind…"**

**I gave her one of my looks.**

"**Okay, fine," she muttered. "But you've still got to help me with my, um… little problem." And she turned to look adoringly at Adam. EW…**

"**Hey Suze," Adam called from where he was wrestling with a seagull over a chip. "You going to the Clutch tonight?" **

**Puh-lease, as if anything could stop me! Apart from Andy and his dinner plans that is. **

"**And don't forget! I'll come and pick you up at five thirty."**

**DAMN!**

**If shifting lessons were at five and Clutch meeting at five-thirty I was in deep shit!**

"**Cee-Cee," I rasped. Okay, I didn't rasp but I was pretty close.**

"**What? Why aren't you talking normally? What's with your voice?" she asked. **

**Wow thanks!**

"**I can't come to the meeting!"**

"**What? But it's Adam's Birthday! I know you have this strict rule about dinner back at your place but…" She started babbling, well not exactly, seeing as Cee-Cee never blabs. **

"**Well, it's med stuff," I tried but she didn't budge. **

"**Alright, I'll come but I'll be late…" I finished, once again, lamely. **

**I know I'm pitiful: I can't even stand up to my albino best friend and her brainwaves! How sad…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Lessons to remember**

**PPOV**

**So there I was, in my car. I'm pretty proud of it really. You don't see everyone drive in with a silver BMW to Carmel High. I mean, Suze goes to school in some renegade van, you'd think she'd beg me to bring her! But, how to put it, she's not exactly savvy about me…kind of attractive in a way…**

**But whatever, anyway, I'm waiting and then she hops in the car and says, "Make this a quickie." **

**And I thought I was chasing her…**

**Well, I guess my shock, one way to put it, was obvious because she turned those eyes of hers, which may I pause to say are sexy, at me and said in a pretty hoarse voice, "I didn't mean that pretty boy!" I like to think that the hoarseness of her voice was because of me. And the fact that she couldn't bring her eyes back to mine…**

"**You'll have to find better to faze me, Simon," and I drove away.**

**SPOV**

**What is the deal with Paul Slater? You make one slip that could be considered a double-entendre and he goes all Red Baron on you. I mean, okay, he hasn't exactly hidden his 'attraction' to me, or lust, or whatever, but still harass-much?**

**But then, when it's an 18 year old guy with a beautiful tan and dangerous, vivid, blue eyes –okay, so I'm a sucker for blue eyes- with a sparking grin, who give a damn about sexual harassment? Not that I find Paul charming, attractive and want him to pounce on me; as if!**

**But a girl has to admit the guy sure knows how to kiss, real good… Still, I don't have much material with which to compare. Oh, who am I kidding! I'm warm for his form! But that's it… My feelings for Paul are purely physical, just physical, physical for me… I mean who would want to deal with such an ego? My point exactly! **

**So, yeah, we arrived at his place and all: the Ice Mansion. Everything about it is detached, impersonal and the complete opposite of Andy's lovely home environment. But then let's face it, I doubt that at Paul's place you have three annoying and gross teenager boys. Not that Doc is annoying or anything, but you get what I mean.**

**That's when I heard Paul go, "Suze, have you listened to anything I said?"**

**As Dopey would say, Busted!**

**PPOV**

**I don't what it is that Suze was thinking about but it must have been pretty impressive. Can't help but wonder if it was me. Yeah, I know: dream on. But imagine for one second if Suze had actually thought something nice about me. I mean the possibilities, random making out without the whole guilt complex, no gagging, seducing or lures. **

**But then, what if she wasn't thinking of me? Should I feel threatened? I never even considered the possibility of feeling threatened by another guy before. What if he's that punk head Sean or that guy who was leaning at her? Nah, I am Paul Slater after all, how can she resist me?**

**So, yeah, back home, no not Seattle, just good old grandpa's place, great. (Will note sarcasm in voice) Hell, if Suze likes me now, I might not have to eat dinner with the zombie from hell or the succubus, hmm.**

**SPOV**

**Paul hasn't made a single move on me yet. Every time I'm psychologically prepared for his assault he fails to do his duty. How fucking upsetting is that? Not that I'm psychologically _receptive_****to having him crush me with his weight, making out with me and kissing my way he does. Hell no! I'm just upset because I don't get the opportunity to try out my kick boxing… Yup, that's it.**

**Ok, so, I envy Kelly for having no compulsions over kissing Paul. But at least I have pride, dignity and am more independent than her, Miss. Daddy's Amex card. I mean, hell, I've been told I was beautiful many times, ok, that was by my family –uh, no not my step-brothers ew…- but there were boyfriends. Sure they all ended traumatized, nearly dead and all, but that wasn't my fault, it was the bloody ghosts! **

**Back to reality, I'm sitting next to Paul when 'Poof', suddenly he dematerializes. **

**PPOV**

**Well, that should get her attention. Time to sneak up on her and…**

**SPOV**

"**Looking for someone?" God, what a prick! I mean, I was like, "Come one Paul!" "Mind materializing? Kind of freaked here!" And what does that moron do, he materializes just behind, in stealth I might add, and makes me jump.**

**So like any frightened and traumatized, and mighty pissed off girl of seventeen, I went after the bastard. **

**Though I quickly learned that disappearing while being chased can be quite useful. **

**PPOV**

**Man, Suze looks sweet enough to eat when she's mad. It's unbelievable! Just play a small joke on her and she turns into Sheba the Hun! Thank god I got the whole materializing down pat cause that girl sure knows how to chase a guy. Always knew she had it in her. (fantastic Paul Slater grin!)**

**SPOV**

**I got the sucker. Hurled a pillow right into his face. Then he just went down, like, in dead faint. I was freaked, I mean, just when I was starting to get along with his ego. So, like one of those teenage book heroines I read about, I rushed towards him. When suddenly those big, strong hands of his took me by my waist and pulled me down. I let out cry of fright which was quickly muffled by Paul's lips on mine. I was melting on the spot.**

**PPOV**

**I know she keeps telling me that she'll only like me in my dreams, but she seems to find me quite nice at the moment. (Muhahaha)**

**SPOV**

**He kissed me! And not the light and innocent kind! No it was one of those kisses you learn to enjoy as they grow. His hands were warm and seemed to burn me as he laid them on my waist. His mouth was the only thing I could think about. How his lips were strong yet soft and his teeth nibbled at me and his tongue touched mine in such a pleasurable way. While he did this, my hands roamed all over his washboard abs, feeling every dip and curve. So yeah, I couldn't help it, I moaned. I mean, if you had touched them, you would also have moaned! **

I don't know how long we could have stayed that way, but I needed air. So I gently pushed him back and I rested my head on that wonderful, WONDERFUL chest of his.

(A/N this is going to sound so WEIRD and stupid… not very, um, Paulish!)

**PPOV **

**She felt nice. Everything about her was so vibrant and alive. While she rested her head on my chest I passed my hand through her wild hair, stopping myself from kissed her neck and her mouth…**

**But damn, there was something about Susannah Simon that made me tick. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Back to the Clutch**

**SPOV **

**SHIT! ADAM'S BIRTHDAY!**

**PPOV**

"**What?" I asked. I mean, she was perfectly normal and all and suddenly she jumps up and starts leaving… women…**

"**God, don't tell me you're going all guilty!" I groaned. Suze is attractive and all but having to deal with another oh-god-I-kissed-Paul-Slater situations makes me consider staying away. But only consider; hell, where would be the fun in that?**

**SPOV**

**Oh, hell, I am so late! God, Adam and Cee-Cee are going to kick my ass! And all that just because I was kissing Paul Slater! ARGH!**

**And then he goes on moaning about my guilt complex! Who does he THINK he is! I mean, he might be hot –especially that chest of his… (Sigh)- But HELLO ego!**

**But then, when a guy puts that much grease in his hair, well…what'd you expect? Though he has laid it down slightly… hmmm, am considering possibility of dating scene with Paul…**

**PPOV**

**It can get kind of tiring trying to seduce a feisty seventeen year old like Suze. Hell, I've been working on her for, GOD, how long? Must be about a year and a half… The things I do for this girl… **

**So, yeah, I'm just lying on the couch, looking irresistible, and when I finally get her attention she snaps at me, "What are you waiting for?"**

**I mean, seriously, it took a hell of a lot of persuasion to get her to accept to enter my lair and when things were FINALLY getting interesting I was supposed to just let her leave –or should I say, drop her off… Too many chick flicks must have addled her brain…**

"**To do what?" I asked, okay, I was pissed. I mean, how could she be kissing me like that, and then just start packing up to go and meet her weird friends? I mean, if I were some lame kisser with an ugly face who didn't work out, sure, I would encourage her to run away. But, um, me? Yeah, I'm Paul Slater! Seriously, I think I have to take a psychology class, just to understand how the female mind works…**

**SPOV**

**I just realized, the whole dating-scene with Paul Slater, not gonna happen! The guy is just lying on the couch wasting my time –well, okay, not wasting it, I got to check out his amazing abs while I glared at him- and being all seductive. Doesn't he get it! Suze NOT INTERESTED! Men…**

**When I finally got him to move his gorgeous butt –you did not hear that from me- I arrived about thirty minutes late at Adam's Birthday thingy, GOD, I AM THE WORST POSSIBLE FRIEND! –apart maybe for Paul Slater, I have a feeling he's not exactly…reliable. **

**So, yeah, I was waiting for Cee-Cee to wack me for being late at her Prince Charming's gathering… But, uh, it seemed that they had found someone to entertain them. **

**PPOV**

**What the fuck was pretty boy Sean doing with Suze's friends! 'Not interested in her' my ass! I am going to kick that asshole's butt, that is, after I break his jaw. **

**SPOV**

**A very entertaining someone, at that: Sean, the new class hottie. It seems that they sure know how to make hotties back in Seattle. Though, I personally prefer Australians, and Spanish, and well, the average hottie American boy.**

**Um, yeah, I think I'll shut up now…**

**I wonder if I have enough make-up on… But, yeah, whatever. **

**That's when I realized that Cee-Cee –when she finally become conscious that, yes, I WAS there- was looking at me weirdly. And that's when I noticed that Paul's hottie arm was resting on my shoulder. And that's when I also felt that his hottie chest –ABS!- was very close to my back. And I think that's when I suddenly started blushing! God, how embarrassing!**

**So, like any sane girl, who was NOT interested in Paul Slater –um, too much?- I went, "Well, um, bye Paul. Thanks for the ride." And all that time I was hoping he would just leave and PLEASE, not kiss me! I know, GOD, how weird? But, a girl has to do what a girl has to do… It was either Paul or Sean, and I try to stay away from psycho killer freaks like Paul. Not that he tried killing me personally, but um, long story…**

**And thank GOD! All he did was say, "Sure, yeah, gotta go and do something… Bye." Yeah, like cough Kelly Prescott cough. I know, I'm a bitch, but hell, the girl made us feminists look like a bunch of retards! **

**So yeah, got rid of incredible hottie –is it just me, or does that sound weird?- and waited for Adam to introduce me to wonder-boy as Cee-Cee put it. **

**PPOV**

**Yeah, I know. What the hell was I thinking leaving Suze with supposed threat? First, I will once again remind you that I am Paul Slater, and what I want, well, it sounds cocky, I get. So Sean Ayden doesn't stand a chance, he can just get in line with the other losers. I've put in a lot of work on Suze…**

**Then, I will remind you Suze and Pretty-boy were not alone, they were with um, her friends. So yeah, chances of Suze and Jack-ass passionately making-out and confessing their undying love to each other are pretty low. **

**And hell a guy has needs like making out with girls who are actually ATTRACTED to him. Not that Suze isn't attracted to me; she just doesn't want to admit it to herself. **

**SPOV**

**Sean happens to have a great sense of humor and is not half conceited as other Seattle-boy, aka Bastard, aka Paul Michael Slater. I know, HAHA, PMS! **

**(A/N: yeah, um that I took from Flashlight, which is kick ass by the way!)**

**And unlike that arrogant snob, Sean doesn't wear tons of grease in his hair. But now that I thought of it, why was it that when I ran my hands through um, His hair I didn't like encounter any, um, grease? So yeah, um, why? **

**A mystery I will never find the answer to…**

**Anyway, had lots of fun talking to him –Cee-Cee and Adam pretty much left to 'order drinks' for like, twenty minutes- and all. But Andy's tyrannical dinner law put me in a jam again! He really never considered that I ACTUALLY MIGHT HAVE a social life! Men, I tell you…**

**So, yeah, I had to say bye to the gorgeous creature in front of me so that I could and watch my three step-brothers eat. Ewww!**

**Only problem was transportation…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Curse of Mediating

Sean POV

I know: Stupid Sean, Stupid Sean… Yeah, keep beating yourself up. But the thing is, that girl captivated me. Okay, make fun about the BIG words I use but I know some of the four word variety that are more interesting! So, back to topic, she was HOT, and funny, and natural. I mean, sorry but I can't handle a long period of time surrounded by that gang of cheerleaders. A guy can only take so much of that… There was only a problem, seemed she was Paul's turf, yeah, the guy who has all the girls groveling over him… jerk.

And how was I supposed to get her to understand, I LIKE YOU, A LOT! Yeah, that would be so smooth, way to go Sean! Get a life… Sometimes I'm surprised at my stupidity. Man, I wished something would make it possible for me to be alone with her. Hell, the Clutch isn't exactly the best place to pick a girl up. Especially is she was surrounded by her friends –where the hell were they anyway?

**SPOV**

"**Um, Sean, I'm kind of in a jam… Could you do me a favor?" Okay, it was irresistible. There I was with the perfect excuse to spend some time ALONE with the guy! The only thing was, did he want to spend some time with me? I had no idea, SHIT, what if he thought I was a Kelly Prescott wanabee-slut! Nah, I'm hanging out with Adam and Cee-Cee, nothing against them but, they aren't exactly the IT-crowd. So, um, God, would you mind letting me have a REAL social life: hot boyfriend with car and good kisser? **

**God, I wonder how Sean kisses… Wouldn't it just be like, a turn-off, if he couldn't kiss like um, PMS –that's Paul.**

"**Sure," He said all casual and HOTT!**

"**Um, I have to get home but I don't have transportation. Uh, do you think you could drop me off, like, if you're leaving…" SHIT, SHIT! I sounded so DUMB! Please say yes, pleasesayyes, pleasesayyes!**

SPOV

God, I promise you I will go to church from now on! YES! Perfect opportunity! I was going to have Suze Simon all for myself! But, um, what about the Paul, dude… I mean, if they WERE together, wouldn't he be at the Clutch with us? Right? Shit, I sound like an insecure wuss to myself. Got to go back to male macho frame of mind.

So, yeah, in control and all that bullshit… back to life!

So, Suze wasn't WITH Paul, and if I gave her a ride I might be able to make a move, and then I might be able to HAVE Suze as my 'girl'. How great would that be? Hmm, maybe too good to be true? What if she HAD a boyfriend, who wasn't jerk-off Paul-freaking-Slater?

Well, I'm a guy, what do I care? All I have to do is make her realize I like her, and then it's her choice, right. Can't go too bad, right?

Man, this girl is making sound like a moron; I've got to get a life, and a girl-friend, preferably her…

**SPOV**

**YES! YES! Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes! HE SAID YES! God, I'm desperate, aren't I? But can you blame me? I mean, I have NO social life so when a guy agrees to drop me off, and he's hot and all I can't help but wonder: will he make a move? I know; Tad Beaumont kind of left mark on me… Not that Sean is anything like Tad, hell NO! I mean, Tad was all about basketball and water uh, something… And his dad was a wannabe-vampire! **

**Sean has a normal family, as far as I'm aware, and he talks about normal stuff and has a brain and quite a face. And unlike Tad he does not believe that style is to look like a New Jersey pimp, god…. (Sigh.) **

**So, am in his car which is actually very nice, leather and all, SO comfortable! And he has Offspring playing and all, perfect I tell you… So, just when we're getting closer to my house and we stop, he kind of turns towards me and, oh… SHIT!**

SPOV

I don't know what happened really. I was turning towards her, you know, my famous 'move'. And then she looks like she's really pissed. I'm confused. Did I do anything wrong. I mean, I did kind of like in the movie Hitch. I went ninety-percent, leaving the rest for her, and then she just kisses me on the cheek and says, "Sorry, I gotta go… see you next time." And then she leaves me bewildered in my car. Okay… weird. I know.

Maybe things with Paul _are_ serious… Fuck!

**SPOV**

**I hate being a mediator, or shifter, or whatever it is that God cursed me with! I mean, just when I'm pretty sure Sean was like – well, not propose! Duh.- going to kiss me, stupid ghost has to appear and look at us kind of weirdly. Seriously, what a turn-off! **

**So, sure, I was kind of weird I guess, but you try staying natural when a bloody GHOST sneaks up on your might-have-been-first-kiss with an extreme HOTTIE! Life sucks. Why couldn't they go and haunt Paul? I mean, at least he wouldn't be TOO bothered, seeing as he just shifts them to Shadowland. What an ass… (What an ass though!) **

**(A/N LOL, couldn't help myself!)**

**Well, time to kick some ghost ass, or as Father Dom would put it, help lost souls to move on to the next plane of life, or um, death…**

**Anyway, the ghost was a guy, he was tall, thin, and looked a bit like a nerd, but the normal-ish kind you know… or maybe you don't.**

**When Sean finally left, I told him to follow me, he was kind of shocked at first- aren't they all? - But he managed to move her ghost form along. As we reached my room, I locked the door and started the inquisition.**

"**So, how d'you croak?" Okay, not polite but I'm sorry, Sean, first kiss: mean anything to you?**

"**Uh, I can't really remember… sorry." He seemed kind of frightened. So, yeah, I was being bitch and intimidating, SORRY! Anyway, I felt kind of guilty, I know, awwww.**

"**So, um, what's your name anyway?" I tried making up for my rudeness, so SUE ME!**

"**Jimmy," he smiled this time. I felt slightly better. I couldn't offer her a drink or food or anything, so I told her to sit down. And that's when Dopey had to rudely interrupt.**

**Have I ever told you about my stupid step-brother Brad, aka Dopey? Nope? Well, I'll tell you. He is a dumb jock who dreams about getting laid with the most popular girl in our senior year: Kelly Prescott. But seeing as Kelly was busy drooling over Paul and my other step-brother Jake (Sleepy), Dopey was left with Debbie Mancuso who had an even lower I.Q – I really didn't believe that was possible… **

**So, yeah, that's Dopey for you… Anyway, Jimmy looked kind of shocked and almost blushed - go figure why- and disappeared on me, or should I say me and dumb ass. **

"**We're eating, Suze," he said, and when I got up he added, "Oh, and Paul ishere." Then that piece of scum left, leaving me there, FLABBERGASTED (I luv the word) about Paul the Fucker being here. SHIT! My life just has to be THIS bad!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Unwanted Guest and his Actions**

**PPOV**

**Sometimes I really didn't understand Brad Ackerman. He seemed to like his sister –Suze- but then he tried to make her life miserable by inviting me over for dinner. Can't blame the guy, it's just so much fun to tease and annoy Suze. But she just takes it all so personally… women.**

**So, yeah, I didn't refuse the opportunity to spend some time with Susie, though you shouldn't call her that, she tends to break your fingers when that happens. Trust me, I know… But, let's not stray too long in my dark past. **

**Anyway, Suze looked like she was about to puke when she came down the stairs and found me talking to her step-father. I don't think she liked the whole Paul-socializing-with-family thing. But then, I'm not here to make her happy, in every way that is… **

"**Suze, Paul's staying for dinner," Andy –her dad- said. And then she tried making a fake smile that turned more into a grimace. Seriously, you'd think that after the way she had kissed me back she wouldn't be such a pain in the ass, sigh.**

**I raised an eyebrow at her; I mean, come on… Suze, you know you like me… I gave her my two-hundred watt smile, the one that got all the girls running after me. And yeah, just to prove you the smile _never_ fails, Suze smiled back a little. I always get what I want.**

**SPOV**

"**Uh, yeah, Dope- I mean Brad, told me," I said. I mean, does he think I'm blind. That I wouldn't notice that gorgeous hunk standing there with that smile and those lips and that CHEST! Yeah, um, that asshole, that is.**

**Just as I was going to go to the kitchen to escape Mr. Big-ego he caught my wrist. And there's one thing that the Slater family is known for, their grip. I mean they could just squeeze the air out of your lungs! Not that, um, Paul had ever like held me that way… yeah, never happened, never will…**

**And so I couldn't escape him. Thankfully we were in the dark corridor instead of in the dinning room –I didn't have to see Dopey leering at us!- and that he couldn't see me blush. I know – LAME!**

**That's when he said something that made my stomach flippy-flop. "I have you where I want."**

**PPOV**

**I know: corny line. But can't help it, my brain was in automatic mode. And just as she was about to try and runaway I leaned over her and kissed her. Damn, she sure knows how to make me lose control! **

"**Paul, not here," she whispered with a hoarse voice, nice to know that she felt the same way…**

"**Then when and where?" I said seductively. **

"**I… uh, don't know. But um, I…" She was mumbling. I love having that effect over her, where she looses control over herself. **

"**Hmmm…" and then I kissed her, couldn't stop myself, now that would have been mean.**

**And that's when I got the response I had been longing for. Her hands left her side and slid into my hair, I groaned – manly way though- and then she let them slip down onto my chest, and god, if she didn't stop…**

**SPOV**

**God, he kisses well. I couldn't stop myself, I had to touch him, to pass my hands through his hair and feel all the ridges of his perfect chest, god I'm a sucker for abs. And then his shoulders, broad and tuff with perfect biceps. This guy drives me crazy!**

**And then, I heard a voice go, "Oh, um, sorry," and I turned to see Doc. Oh, man…**

**PPOV**

**It was to be expected, I mean since when have I been able to kiss Suze Simon and appreciate it without being disturbed? Never… sigh. Well, at least it was the little kid instead of Brad or the other one, or even her Dad; that might have been harder to explain. So, yeah, still am lucky, I guess…could've been luckier.**

**Simon started blabbing like she always does when she's nervous. **

"**What, doc? You weren't, um, interrupting anything… Seriously, we were just talking and all…" **

"**Um, Suze, it was clear to see that though you and Mr. Slater here were interacting it wasn't by…" **

**Thank god Suze cut in because I wasn't prepared for her little brother to describe the scene as well, I mean he was like uh, thirteen; don't want to traumatize him… though he clearly isn't. **

**SPOV**

**OH SHIT! I mean, DOC! Why couldn't it have been Max, he might have just yelped and ran away… hmmm. But DOC! Yeah, thanks for the scientific details and all but I'm pretty sure he freaked Paul out for good, totally destroying any chance I would have to get Paul to kiss me again. Which actually is a good thing, right? I mean, no more Paul, coast clear for Sean… but what if Sean didn't kiss as good… Argh!**

**I think I'm going to jump off a bridge. Can't help but notice that while I'm talking crap and Doc is trying to make me understand what he saw, Paul is running his nice strong and warm hands through his thick –and no NOT with grease- hair… which is SO unappealing… God, I'm going to hell for lying so much in the last ten minutes.**

**Anyway, I finally get Doc to shut it and we go off for dinner. Only problem is Paul is walking way to close. I can feel all my nerves tickling at his proximity: HOW PATHETIC IS THAT? And then I can hear him breathing and then I think about that chest of his and those abs, those gorgeous abs…. mental slap! **

**And I'm pretty sure he knows what he does to me, the bastard. He must have one of those dazzling grins plastered over his face, way to be subtle about corridor incident. And it's just my luck that I can't run away…**

**PPOV**

**Suze seems kind of tense, and since we're in the presence of her entire family, I doubt that she would appreciate me giving her a nice relaxing massage. (Muhahaha) **

**So yeah, controlling my 'protective' urges while Suze walks in front of me… damn she has a nice body… **

**Anyway, Suze sits down in front of me, and I grin at her with just enough power to make her blush, the grins just never fail! And then Dopey snickers and Suze hits him under the table. It seems like this is going to be an interesting meal…**

**SPOV**

**God, if only I could hurt Dopey really bad… And then there's Paul who looks like he's up to no good, god, my life is way to dangerous. As the guys just jumped onto the food like savages –not Mr. Perfect-bastard of course- I felt someone's foot touch mine. I almost chocked on the water I was drinking. Ewww, imagine it was Dopey…. Mental images suck.**

**That's when I look up and I see Paul smirking. THE ASSHOLE! What the hell is he thinking? Maybe he's blind but I'm surrounded by my family and the extras so yeah, so not the place for footsy. Never will be a place for footsy with Paul… ever.**

**Dopey asks me if I want some mashed potatoes and just as I reach for the bowl, Paul bloody moves his foot again! And okay, I was kind of shocked so I accidentally let the bowl fall. Everyone just looked at me weirdly and Dopey was all just-cause-you-didn't-want-it-didn't-have-to-ruin-it-for-everyone. Paul was SO dead!**

**PPOV**

**I never expected her to make the bowl fall, but at least I knew that what I was doing was unnerving to her. MUHAHA! I have to say, dinning at Suze's place is the most interesting to have happened the whole week, except maybe for today's shifter lesson… **

**Just as I was going to take my foot back, enough for today, Suze crushed it. I guess I didn't look to happy cause Suze cracked a smile. The step-dad didn't seem to find anything funny so he told Suze to wipe the smirk off her face. She blushed, which made it totally worth it, and I smiled back at her. She shouldn't try fighting against my charms… **

**SPOV**

**Sometimes I wish that Paul would just drop dead. Like, NOW! I mean, who does he think he is? A sex-god! Okay, so he kisses well, works out, looks stunning, is charming in a devilish way, but he is EVIL! So yeah, fuck off…**

**Andy says I have to clear the mess, and bloody Paul volunteers to help which gets a snigger from Dopey that Andy whacks on the head, which is awesome. **

**So, Paul goes into the kitchen with me, and says he'll dry, I mean, yeah, take the easy job asshole! So, I have to put my newly manicured nails into the water and squirt soap all over the plates and plans, thanks for nothing God! **

**PPOV**

**Suze looks funny when she's pissed and cleaning up. So, yeah, I couldn't resist. I was getting bored waiting for her to clean those plates so I sprayed her with water. Now you can call me an ass… but we all know you won't.**

**Anyway, so she looked like she was about to kick my ass I was about to get out of the kitchen when suddenly –with my back turned- I feel a piece of soap sliding down my shirt. I mean, okay, so I splashed her with water, but soap? That was low…**

**Anyway, I turned back at her and she was laughing, she looks great when she laughs, and I couldn't help it, I laughed too. Damn hormones!**

**So, I took a step forward, and that's when the laughing stopped. Suze was looking like a deer that saw headlights heading her way. I mean, I don't look scary, so no excuse! **

**And then I put my now soapy hands on her waist, which was a shame because I really liked seeing her in that skirt. And I leaned my head down and kissed her. I like to think that Suze is starting to get the hang of it, she struggles a little less and I swear she doesn't look as scared. But DAMN IT! What is so scary? It's just a fucking kiss… women, I'll never get them.**

**Though I'm pretty much getting Suze…**

**SPOV**

**God, he's doing it again… Why is it that every time he leans over me, my heart beats faster, and that when he kisses me I feel butterflies in my stomach and I get all feverish? Most probably I'm really sick. I should tell him, or else he might get sick with me… Wouldn't that be horrible? Not.**

**So yeah, it's not my fault if I respond. He kisses so well, and looks so nice, and feels so good…damn the bastard to hell! Why can't Sean be the one kissing me and feeling so good… hormones suck! **

**Anyway, I think I got to stop this before another member of the familia get here I wouldn't like to be in ANOTHER awkward position, especially with Paul. And I really wouldn't like a ghost to appear out of nowhere. (A/N isabelle wants to be more precise with the whole Jimmy ghost dude thing! Weird chick huh!)**

**PPOV**

**Well, I think I better go. I mean, it's great kissing Suze, but I can't spend my life kissing and I might not be much of a 'gentleman' if I stay any longer. I know you're all going Ewww… well tough luck! **

**So, I'm kind of pushing Suze back gently and she's also pushing me back, indeed, why? But I have to leave so I just go, "Suze, uh, gotta go. See you, uh, tomorrow…" Right, well done Paul…**

"**Uhu, uh, bye," and then I turn back to get my leather jacket and head for the BMW. "Paul," okay, so I turn back, I'm not used to her calling me back, and it's weird. "Um, nothing, just, uh, bye." **

**Not exactly what I expected but I winked back –I have to be the cool stud ladies- and I drive back home, to grand-pa gork, hurray! **

**SPOV**

**Paul left and I was stuck with cleaning, not only the dishes, but the mess we made. I guess you're thinking all is fair in love and war, but this is SO unfair. I mean, the guy volunteers to help me to clean and in the end I'm left with a bigger mess! GOD! I could kill him… but what would be the point, I'd still have to see him. It sucks being a mediator, um, shifter.**

**Anyway, wonder of wonders, Doc chooses this time to come and ask me about Slater. If I were him I'd just AVOID THE SUBJECT! What kind of human is David? Seriously, when you see your step-sister kissing some fucked up jerk you try forgetting it at all costs! But then Doc is a weird one, guess that's what makes him, um, different.**

**So, had to go through one of the most embarrassing conversations with my little brother, it almost topped the one about sex with mum, Yeeesh! I know, mortifying! Then Sleepy stepped in, I mean, is the entire family like going to join in the conversation? He walked up to the fridge and did the whole drink-out-of-the-carton thingy. Swear to god my step-brothers are animals, except for Doc, but that's because he is educated and way to intelligent, as well as young. Not that Jake and Dopey could've been like that when they were young. **

**Wonder what that ghost is up to…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Short Man**

**PPOV**

**Got back to Gork Land! Yeah, now we can uncork the champagne or should I say saliva…yuck! And I had to listen to my conscience all the way back from Suze's. I mean, yes I'm a cruel and heartless charming bastard but yes, I DO have a conscience no matter how much I try to bury it! Bloody asshole won't listen to me! Keeps trying to make me feel guilty, chivalrous and all that crap… Bull!**

**Anyway, as I'm entering Glass Manor, a stupid ghost has to awaken me from my musings! Seriously, don't they get it? I am Paul Slater, a shifter, not a pathetic mediator who lets ghosts walk all over him and all that crap! Fuck it! I am pissed! I really have to stop thinking of Suze Simon because my brain is falling apart!**

**So, ghost in front of me, me pissed off, what d'ya get? No charity that's what. I mean, I don't even know if I'll do pro-bono when I'm a lawyer, so yeah, not gonna happen.**

**But the ghost doesn't get it, doesn't take the hint, so yeah, I look at it with an evil glare, and then the ghost squeals like a girl. Okay so it wasn't a macho male and all, a nerd too by the looks of it. Plus I had Suze and Kelly to entertain myself, not that Suze let me do much entertaining… more like contemplating! Argh, got to think properly…**

**So finally she understood that I was not interested in helping her in ANY way whatsoever and no I don't mean what your perverted minds have come up with, god… you guys also have working up hormones, killers, huh? **

**Then, I'm free from lost soul and I'm pretty much betting that she's now with Suze, somehow they seem to know exactly where to go when I'm through with them… hmmm. Interesting actually…**

**Well, I'm walking through the stupid hall of the freaking house when suddenly I knock into this little mass of human. And yeah, double take, am not used to meeting anyone who are not taller than my shoulder in THIS house! So, I look down, and what do I see? Yeah, annoying git of a brother!**

**I don't not-like Jack, but when your seventeen a bit of personal space is appreciated, especially when trying to seduce a certain reluctant person… cough Suze cough…**

"**PAUL! Hey! By the way, the parents sent me here, um, to um, live… Why are you looking at me like that?" Jack sounds kind of worried. I think I was doing the Slater death glare by accident. It's not my fault, I wasn't expecting any living company apart that from CHOSEN company… Damn parents! What were they thinking? **

**JPOV**

**I don't get it! I thought Paul wouldn't like, wish my death when he saw me. I guess that was my innocent thirteen year old mind working there! A/N yes, he's supposedly younger, but deal!)**

**After a while I think he got over the shock or whatever cause he was all, I'm in charge, don't mess with me, again… I know, what a brother! But hey, I was planning on learning things from him, example: girls. I seriously am clueless, a few of the girls in my old class used to smile at me – when I passed the whole Freak period of my life!- and I smiled back, but that's where it all ends. I have no particular talent at talking or um, flirting –WEIRD- with girls. I'm not exactly as professional as my brother here. And the parents said I should learn stuff from Paul, well, I was going to. At least I think so…**

"**So, which room you staying in?" Paul asked in what I think is a manly voice, must remember deep voice thingy. "Uh, in the room with the view on the patio… I think." You might notice, that no, I don't really get this house… way too complicated!**

**Paul humph in knowledge, I guess, and he walked on to the kitchen to get a soda. The guy is weird, in my opinion, but girls go for THAT kind of weird, so um, guess I better educate myself for the future... **

**PPOV**

**Great, another obstacle for my uh 'love' life. I think that getting Suze is TOO complicated for some reason. But then, I couldn't drop the project even though that would be the wisest thing. What with the whole: can't get her out of head syndrome. I think I have to kiss Kelly to get contaminated with stupidness… yeah, just might work! **

**Jack is in the patio room, so he shouldn't cause TOO much trouble. And seeing as grandpa gork is in the far back and Mark is in the room next door, that left me practically the rest of the house, just maybe not as much territory as planned. But I could deal with the restriction; I'm a genius after all… (A/N ARROGANT BUT HOT!)**

**JPOV**

**Paul left me to fend for myself and I decided to go around and take a look. What's the point of having such a big place if you there ain't anything to find? **

**So, went roaming about, found the tool shed –kind've checked to see if it was like anything in Mr. and Mrs. Smith, wasn't if your wondering- and I came across our 'patch' of private beach… yeah, didn't know about that, huh?**

**I kind of got bored though, because, let's face it, I'm a thirteen year old kid and the only thing that entertains me is my X-Box, and it wasn't only going to be shipped down next Saturday, hell, I was in deep shit!**

**When I finally came across something interesting, Suze Simon's phone number… **

**A/N hey, trying not to annoy you too much with the whole obsessive author thing much, LOL, but could you please review and he next chapters might take longer seeing as I haven't written them yet… I know: STUPID!**

**Thanks a lot, hope you keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An Unexpected Call**

**SPOV**

**Am still quite bored, wondering what ghost might be up to, who Paul might be frenching, if father Dominic was secretly in love with Sister Ernestine and if Dopey might covertly be gay… interesting possibilities don't you think, gross, but interesting… And then my mobile rang. Yup, I have one! I know, took some time to convince Mum and Andy but then they realized that I might need it what with my growing independence and all sorts of crap. So I am the proud owner of um, a mobile, don't ask me what exactly, I can only tell you it's a Samsung and that it's pretty cool. **

**So, answered like any self-respecting mobile owner might do and, bare with me I hadn't expected to hear the voice ,well, ever, Jack was on the other end. No not the cute hottie Jack who surfs with Jake, but Jack Slater, as in little kid with no life whom I saved? Yup, that would be him.**

**Now that you know WHO it was on the phone, I bet you're dying to know what they said, but ha, won't tell you… nah just kidding. **

**Jack wanted me to come over cause he was bored! Seriously! Them Slaters can be REALLY irritating in that matter, when bored, call Suze! Here's a recap of the conversation:**

Jack: SUZE!

Me: Uh, hello?

Jack: Hey Suze! It's me, Jack…

Me: Jack who?

Jack: SLATER!

Me: What!

Jack: Yeah, wats up?

Me: I'm sorry Jack, but why are YOU calling ME from SEATTLE? And how did you even get my number?

Jack: Well, I'm here in Carmel, with Paul. Sorry, forgot to say so.

Jack: Oh, and I'm using Paul's mobile. You guys, like, friends or something?

(I'm pretty sure he was trying to be subtle)

Me: Uh, yeah, in some sort. So, you're here, huh? What you planning to do? Movies, school, homework, swimming…

Jack: I don't know, I'M BORED!

Jack: Can you come over?

**I swear to God, I almost snorted with laughter, poor kid. But me? Going over to Paul Slater's ice mansion unless I am forced to learn stuff about shifting? I don't think so… And risk bumping into Kelly Prescott? I doubt it!**

**But in the end being the incredible kind soul I am, I gave in to what I remembered as a sweet little nerdy kid. Boy was I wrong… **

**A/N and NO Suze is NOT going to fancy Jack, EWWWW! But yeah, uh, he's going to be… different…**

**Review and talk about what you might want to read next and stuff like that please.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Being lured into the Den, and finding the monster (who is HOT!)

SPOV

So yeah, I went to Slater House of Ice, and yeah, JACK CHANGED! I mean, the little dude used to be all freaked and pale and completely intoxicated by T.V and now… well, now he looks, dare I say it? Cool…

It's weird, cause he looks like a mini version of Paul except with dark hair and clumsy. God, WEIRD! And to think I was making out with his brother… ewww. As for bumping into Kelly Prescott, am SO looking forward to it… NOT! Haven't met her or Paul yet, which is weird but who knows many they finally got themselves a room. GOD! I have got to stop rambling and getting all these horrible mental images, I'm this close to barfing!

So, Slater Jack, the little one, the mini version, and the one who kept calling himself a freak has turned into the cool little brother that any girl dreams of having. But then I've got Doc and he's cool as well… just different – as in smarter!

Jackie boy keeps pulling me around everywhere until he reaches the kitchen. That's when he just DIGS into it and comes out with this HUGE, and I mean HUGE, peanut butter jar. He grabs two spoons and heads off for what looks like the T.V room, but seriously I felt like I was at the cinema… freaky.

Anyways, we're laughing when suddenly you-know-who comes along and goes in that irritatingly seductive voice, "Jack, you already got yourself a girl?" But then when I turned around he whipped that smarmy smirk off his face.

1 point Suze

Who care about Paul?

It's safe to say that I doubt Paul was expecting me to be so chummy with his little brother but BOY DID IT FEEL GREAT! I mean, Paul always wins the staring contests, shifting contests and insult fights… SO HA! For once I get to feel the great and fulfilling feeling of Paul feeling sheepish and me victorious.

Tell me do I sound kind of pathetic? Because, I think I was babbling, ever so slightly about how Paul… uh, yeah, well, I'll shut up now.

But seriously, back to story of my life, Paul was just staring and I'm pretty sure if we were in a cartoon his jaw would be hanging wide open (does that MEAN anything?), Jack was grinning like a mad man (stupid, stupid expression) and I was just smiling devilishly.

Needless to say, this was turning into something VERY entertaining. And then Kelly just had to come and destroy the morbid atmosphere.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The Infamous Kelly Prescott and her High Pitched Voice

A/N thanks for all the reviews and stuff, hope you liked the chapters so far. For those wondering if I have the chapters beforehand, I don't. I'm just a speedy Gonzales with SHORT chapters. (Notice the key word short, LOL) Anyway. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks a lot, you're faithful author.

_Kelly Point of view:_

_What the hell was SUZE freaking SIMON doing at Paulie's place? That's what I WANT TO KNOW! I mean, GOD, she does SO not stand a chance, and here she goes trying to get near him… she's so desperate she even took to hanging around with his kid brother! How pathetic…_

_I don't know why she won't accept the fact that Paulie is with me and not with her? Is it so hard to accept? I mean, why would he go out with a girl who can't get a decent pair of Manolos instead of a girl (ME) who has the perfect wardrobe, hair and money? _

_My point exactly… _

_Suze should know that she can't possibly win against me, I mean, let's compare:_

_I have the money, the style, the hair, the personality, the popularity, the BOY-FRIEND (Paul is so adorably HOT!) and my own crowd of beaux- Debbie told me that was the word for them._

_And Suze, well she's got, um, the tangly hair that is in need of SO much care (A/N this is Kelly speaking, please don't get offended and yeah, nothing against people like Kelly and all… )and the weird friends –uh, the albino chick and the fag, that's what Brad told me…- and she doesn't even have a good sense of style. Yeesh, how does she expect to get through life like that?_

_Anyways, Paul was going into the movie room to tell his brother to lower the volume, it was kind of distracting, and then he wasn't coming back up. So, like any NORMAL girlfriend, I went off to follow him. And what do I find? Suze Simon with the little kid and Paul just staring at them. I mean, just because she can't get a date with guys of our age doesn't mean she should publicly show her relationship with uh, James? _

_So that's what I say. I mean, HELLO? An eight grader, yeah, that's pretty uh, young, even for Suze… _(A/N imagine if Jesse were in this story, how funny that 'assumption' of Kelly's would be… dude, 150 years is SO young) _And she glared at me that drop-dead glare she usually has, I think she has PMS, and then the little boy (Jerry?) he suddenly said something like, "Hey, where'd my spider go?"_

**SPOV**

**OH MY GOD! I LOVE JACK SLATER! When he went, "Where'd my spider go?" and Kelly screamed in that REAL high pitched voice that you'd swear only exists in the crappiest horror movies? Yeah, BE-U-TIFUL! It was so great I was almost wiping tears of laughter from my eyes… and the best thing was Paul was staring at her like she was this banshee from Hell. **

**Yeah, Kelly and her high pitched scream breaking the ice sooooo well… (Am still laughing at thought of it!)**

**And then Paul went, "Uh, Kelly, Jack was joking, there is no spider…" I swear to god Kelly turned so red she pretty much blended with the background (red movie room, yeesh!) and was SO embarrassed she just gabbled something about Debbie crying and needing moral support and left. I wished I had a video cam; Cee-Cee is so going to kill me for not filming this classical moment! Adam too, now that I think of it. Hell, gossip goes through the school like fire on a bomb fuse, Kelly is so, um, 'BUSTED'. **

**Anyways, when she walked out of the room, I couldn't help but laugh my ass off and Jack was laughing like mad too. Paul was CLEARLY trying to retain himself but he just glared at Jack and said, "What d'you do that for?" Uh, if it wasn't obvious, to get ride of your ball busting banshee girlfriend! DUH! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Can you stand the heat?

A/N For those who STILL want to know about how I up-date 'fast' it's because I write them quickly though I just decided not to post the Chapters 11 to 14 that I first wrote (Monday) and write this, inspired by a review someone left.

For those who would've liked Jesse in this fic, sorry but I felt more like writing about "Paulie". If you want a fanfic featuring Jesse then there's French Lessons for Suze, a bit less Paulie but you never know… muhahaha!

R&R please, read on…

**SPOV**

**I'm sorry, but what is with Paul? So what, Kelly got burned! If she can't stand a bit of embarrassment, what is she staying with Paul for? It's like constantly being with a walking source of humiliation! **

**And now he's staring at Jack like he's a freaking zombie, and he's glaring at me because I laughed at his precious bitchy Kelly… how touchy! **

**The guy is seriously getting on my nerves and just to make matters worse I'm sure he just conjured up a storm… bloody Slater temper! **

**PPOV **

**Suze just won't give me a break! She just can't lay low and give me a moment to think of something else but her precious self… And Jack isn't helping. **

**And to make things worse, a bloody storm cracked and Suze is glaring daggers at me, Jack looks like he's about to faint –the kid can't take criticism- and Grandpa Gork is yelling at mad at the T.V because a commercial just disrupted his intense watching of his favorite T.V series… this is bloody swell.**

**SPOV**

**Paul just BLOODY GROANED! Sure he like uh, didn't groan that way, like EWWW! But still, he groaned in frustration at his little brother and me! What's that for? I mean, is it our fault that Kelly Prescott is such a sensitive soul? I mean, some of the ghosts I met took their deaths better than she takes a freaking little glitch in her life! God, if I were him I would be laughing along and thinking what a pathetic girl Prescott is… not yelling at well, ME!**

**So I thought that it was best to be honest and give Paulie dear a piece of my mind…**

"**God Paul, no need to be so pissed with us…it's not our fault that Kelly dearest can't take a bit of heat…" Seriously, where does he get off? **

"**Suze, why don't you pay attention to some things that actually CONCERN you?" Okay whatever... I was here and he was GLARING at me, think that DOES make it MY business… what a putz! **

"**Uh, you're yelling at your brother and glaring at me, so yeah, my business Paulie!" I know, BITCHY, but uh, SLATER? **

"**Well Simon, why am I such a problem to you now, it seemed as though you appreciated my company when I helped you clean the dishes last night…" And the bastard actually GRINNED! OH, so going down Slater!**

"**I'm afraid you got the wrong impression, I've met people who clean dishes much better than you…" So I lied, are YOU gonna blame me? He was acting like a jerk and he had asked Kelly to come over to his place just after making out with me the other night! I'm not jealous but DAMN I wanna kick his ass! **

**And he thinks that he can get away with yelling at me? I don' think so…**

**So being ME I walked away from him with a flick of my hair and a snappy turn on my flicking Jimmy Choo shoes.**

**But when I opened the door thunder struck… and NO not on me! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Close Encounter

A/N what d'ya think of the last one? Please offer ideas and stuff…would be fun!

**SPOV**

**Well, I won't be going out of this door anytime soon… Jack let out this weird shriek when he saw how close the thunder struck the entrance. Paul didn't seem to take it too well, and uh, his not taking it too well kind of gave me lots of chills up my spine… and the good kind. **

**NO he did not grab me and look at me with concern pouring out of his eyes and sweep me off my feet landing a big wet one on me. But he DID pick me up out of concern and ask me if I was alright, carry me to the living room and lie me down on one of those SO comfortable potato couches. **

**And GOD Paul Slater can feel good… not that I think that makes him a better person in ANY way! But it's always a bit of a bonus one might say… **

**So Paul was concerned, Jack felt guilty and Marc, Slaski's nurse came down to check what the racket was. So technically I was surrounded by one conceited hottie, a cute little mini-hottie and a professional at revival, not that I needed it… (P.S Marc is slightly cute but a bit TOO old and I'm not really into the nurse type…) (A/N nothing against male-nurses I think that they're just as competent as women-nurses) **

**And I think that they were going a bit in the overdramatic because seriously, it's not like the thunder EVEN touched me, it was like very faint lightning or something. But who am I to say I'm against attention from the opposite sex…except that I don't exactly consider any of those surrounding me as anything attractive. Sigh…if only Sean were here, a completely different story…**

**PPOV **

**Well, Suze sure knows how to make a guy feel guilty at yelling at her… damn; the guy who marries her is so going to land up in hell. But then she makes up for it when she kisses… Must think of something else! **

**Jack looks like a kid caught stealing a cookie from the jar, poor guy he doesn't know how to hide his emotions properly yet… sigh. He's got lots to learn if he wants to make it in the big world without the whole "Are you alright?" way of life… really irritating when people ask you that.**

**I'd better stop raving like mad and get back to life and bitter-sweet Suze Simon. There she was lying on the couch looking at us like we were retards and telling us that she "fine, fine, just peachy" to quote her. Apparently she didn't realize how close the thunder had come to hit her, ha, lighting strikes… coup de foudre, that's what the French say. **

**Marc thinks that she should stay here for the night, but that's going to destroy me… not literally or entirely emotionally. But still, Susannah Simon under the same roof… god has a funny way of working, that's all I can say.**

**SPOV**

**Paul is staring at me weirdly, I don't think he wants me to stay… and well, I don't want to either, so that makes two of us. I think I'll politely apologize and run away from here as fast as I can.**

"**Uh, hey, that's real nice, but I think I'd better go," okay, that was easy…not for long though. Jack just turned around in shock and is staring at me like I'm staking mad and started saying something some thing about not going when Paul rudely cut in.**

"**Jack, I'm sure Suzie here has better things to do then listen to you whine. You can always ask her out next time," and he smiled in this sickly-sweet way and fluttered his long and sexy eye-lashes at me. Not that I think they're sexy but that's what I'm told… coughliarcough.**

"**Yeah Jack, god knows I'd choose you over Paulie here any time. But that's not saying much seeing as he's gay and has a crush on Father Dom and all…" I smiled sweetly back at him and fluttered MY eye-lashes too. The guy is SUCH a sucker… And what is it that I hear? Is that the sweet melody of victory?**

**That is quickly to be shattered by the most cute puppy eyes in the world.**

**Jack freaking Slater, I shall destroy him!**

JPOV

Suze and Paul never DO shut up. He's such a schmuck! I mean, he is clueless when it comes to Suze an HE tells ME how to woe girls? I don't believe the guy… Sure I'm gullible but at least I'm not thick unlike some people. Not naming anyone of course!

Paul is staring at Suze like she just wounded his pride but I can see that usual I'm-gonna-get-back-at-you glint in his eyes. Hell, I'd suffered from that look through out the years. You try living with someone who defies all the laws of nature for kicks. Ain't as cool as it sounds...

Suze is about to react too it seems but well, time to take out the old puppy eyes look. Ha, no one can resist that look!

See her succumb to me! (A/N MUHAHAHA! Puppy eyes, a girl's worst enemy!)

**PPOV**

**I can't believe Jack; he's using the puppy eyes on Suze. How freaking irritating can you get? The kid only uses it during the Christmas season but here he is trying to make Suze stay. And it's not like I can use puppy eyes AGAINST him, because well, puppy eyes only work when you want to make someone do what they DON'T want to do… damn Suze for being a girl! She'll want to stay!**

**If Jack hadn't been around, none of this would be happening. But I got to hand it to the kid; he sure knows how to play Suze… (A/N don't get ideas Paulie you naughty boy!)**

**SPOV**

**OH GOD! Why does he do the puppy eyes? Now I'm stuck at Paul Slater's place and it's only 6:30, maybe I can pretend I'm tired and sneak into the guest room…?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Hmmm…cozy…

A/N THANKS FOR READING! This chap is for my buddy Niff the skeptical failure –I think you've drank a bit 2 much my friend, careful of shiny things! (Raised eyebrows in Sirius suggestive way…LOL)- hope you all like it and YES it WILL BE LONG! HAR, payback you lousy git of a Niff! And I can so kick your ass in kick boxing any time so right back at ya!

**SPOV**

**I can't believe I'm in Slater territory! What WAS I THINKING? I must have fallen and bumped my head then struck by lightning and gotten high… THIS IS ABSOLUTE SUICIDE!**

**Paul keeps glaring at me like it's all MY fault… excuse ME mister but I think that little blob of flesh and puppy eyes should be getting all the blame. Did I ask for this? Did I beg to spend some time with all time womanizer and stupid jerk Paulie? Did I ask to become the next patient in the long list to enter the local asylum? I DON'T THINK SO! So bugger off Paulie before I bite your head off and send it to Kelly as a Christmas present! Yeah, I'm that pissed. And before you ask me why; IT'S EVER SO SLIGHTLY OBVIOUS! **

**Not that I haven't been blabbing about it for a few random minutes… note sarcasm, I beg you… **

**It seems that I can't even get away from him if I say I'm tired because Paul has been 'charged' to take care of me thanks to dear Marc. Just for common knowledge, I'm pretty sure Jack would be more helpful to me than stupid old Paulie. **

**So seeing as I'm not exactly in the mood to start with Paul seeing me dressed in nothing but a shirt (yeah, got to improvise what with only MEN in this bloody house!) I'm staying in the living room which I consider safe grounds, or as safe as you can get with Paulie hanging around…**

**Jack is trying to start conversation but after initial shock at having seen the puppy eyes I am no longer considering Jack a friend. Merely an acquaintance… (A/N sound familiar Niff?) **

**Paul also seems a bit moody towards his little brother but then he is always pouting and such a cry-baby so NO BIG CHANGE HERE! **

**Yeah, I know you're thinking that I should give up and give in to the intense lust that I feel for the oh-so sexy and hot Paul Slater. But all I can say to that is: be careful, soon you'll have as big a head as he does. **

**PPOV  
**

**Suze is looking at me like I've got cooties which I can claim quite self-confidently has never happened to me, and never will! (A/N just wanted to make sure none of the people reading this could believe such a thing, like from that poem in Med 2: I looked into his eyes, what could I do but linger? I ran a hand through his hair and a cootie bit my finger. EWWWW!)**

**I decided that no matter how unpleasant this is going to turn out I would remain unchanged after this soon-to-be-interesting night. Yeah, because soon Suze is gonna sit up and yawn and say, well off to bed. And then I'll be able to talk to her… right, talk…**

**I'm never talking to Jack though, what a BRILLIANT idea he had! NOT! Seriously, I'm amazed we're related what with the stupid stuff he does sometimes. I don't exactly MIND but when it comes to Suze and her death glares, a guy tends to be a LITTLE affected. But then, you think I'm a cold hearted, hot bastard, and well, you're right. But let me add emphasis to the 'HOT' part. Yeah, I'm smoldering hot and we all know it. Specially you babes out there; wink/wink! **

**Must think of a way to convince Suze that I'm not a sick bastard, though I doubt that IS what she's thinking. But then, do I want a serious relationship? Maybe I'm too young for that stuff. I heard it makes a man sentimental. Do I really want to bury myself in that kind of crap?**

**Yet, it's Suze Simon we're talking about. The girl I've had the hots for since last year and I've failed to seduce for as long as we've known each other… well, I did get ONE date, but I'm Paul, and what is a date? Still, I also got to make-out with her a few times without her getting mad… and… Wait? Why wasn't she mad? Why didn't she jump at my throat the second she saw Kelly?**

**SPOV**

**Paul still staring at me as though trying to figure something out… am getting nervous, he has the whole I'm-a-wild-child glint in his eye. Better awaken him from his dream… harshly!**

"**Paul, you look sick do you need something? Oh, wait a second, my mistake; you look the same as usual."**

**Hope that does the trick. But instead of doing the whole 'frown, pout, retaliate' thing he just grinned as if in triumph. I'm sorry but, did I just insult him or what? **

**PPOV**

**I take that back, she is jumping at my throat. So little Ms. Simon is jealous and doesn't want to admit it to herself… (A/N Don't ask me HOW he comes up with these conclusions, I think he can read through minds with those ever so 'piercing' blue eyes of his… dreamy…) That means that I'm one step ahead. But what about that Sean guy? He ain't exactly competition but he's not close to being an 'acquaintance' **

**Guess it's back to the old you-want-me-but-keep-telling-yourself-you-don't tactics. In the end Suze always fails to restrain herself from keeping her want for herself. How do I know this? I've been on the receiving end of those kisses… (Mischievous grin)**

JPOV

They're kind of starting to freak me out now… I think I'll quietly step out of the room, say I'm tired and ask them to call me down for dinner later on… yeah, that might work. Okay, walk towards the exit… silently…

DAMN!

**SPOV**

**Paul still grinning like he just got flashed by Kelly or something! Sheesh, I so need to get new metaphors, I feel like barfing every time I think now… all those bloody mental images! **

**Wait ah! "Jack, where the hell DO you think you're going?" The tyke gets me into this mess and he's running away like a coward? Most probably another of the distinguished Slater traits… grumble! (A/N Don't worry, it ain't a Slater trait but a HUMAN trait –who wants to mess with a pissed S. Simon? - and Suze is in denial…) **

"**Uh, I was going to my room cause I feel sleepy and all!"**

**Huh, Jack how dumb do you think I am? It's OBVIOUS you're trying to run away from this room with the hope that I won't come after you… little tyke. **

"**Yeah, right… You know, I think I'll be doing the same thing… feeling sleepy and all. Paulie, you wouldn't mind calling us down for dinner, right? If you feel too lazy you could always send one of your ghost minions? Ta, then." **

**WELL WHAT! If Jack was leaving, I sure as hell wasn't staying!**

**PPOV**

"**Suze, Suze… I couldn't let you go upstairs on your own. What if you fell into a coma after the strenuous time that you had to go through? I just couldn't forgive myself… Let me walk you up." Hmmm, let me guess what she's thinking… HA HA bloo-**

**SPOV**

**-DY HA! Yeah, I'm so going to let you in the same room as me… NOT! **

**The guy is a pervert! No way is he spending any more time with me than necessary… freaking A!**

**But what can I do? This is PAUL SLATER! The guy with the iron grip, blazing eyes and bloody fantastic mouth… whom I despise, of course…**

**Yet, he kisses well… I wonder if Seth kisses that well? Does he kiss that well? Or is he a lame kisser with a hot bod? Or is he just some womanizer like a 'someone' I know… The complicating thoughts of a seventeen year old ladies and gentlemen… Paul included as a lady…**

**So, do I frown at him and still go for the stairs, stay here in this cold and seemingly silent room with said pervert or do I grunt and try my luck out there with the storm?**

**I think that the storm possibility is DEFINTELY out. I'm not in the mood to die, especially when I know who is going to be taking care of me when I'm on the other side. Yeah, Paul, so not the competent type when it comes to lost souls… not that I AM lost. Just ever so slightly.**

**But you've got to hand it to me; I still act less like a complete moron than our dear Kelly Prescott the raving lunatic, at disposal, 24/7. **

**I suppose I have to go with the whole, "Paul don't even think of anything" in the guest room stuff, because the living room is sort of freaking me out. And after the whole Mr. Red Beaumont and the pencil thingy (SO EMBARASSING!) I think I'd rather not stay with a guy, alone, in a room with sofas… not too many good things happened back in the day…**

**Anyway, must do the whole, "Fine…" grumble, walk away, look ever so slightly behind my shoulder with death glare and continue on path to sure death.**

**Jack seems relieved that I'm not chocking him, I guess Paul never was the forgiving type. Ha bloody Ha. Yeah, Paulie, forgiving!**

**I finally got to the room and let me say this, money may not buy happiness but it sure as hell helps. The room is BE-U-TIFUL! It's amazing, smashing, WOW! All of those put together and multiplied by Paul's ego. It's fantastic! **

**Description comes to mind. **

**(A/N okay, I didn't think of this… frown.)**

**The room has a bay window that has a 'WOAH' view of the sea. The walls are a kind of off-white color which changes a bit, and the bed is SO soft. I mean the cushions are like little clouds of heaven. Think major whip-cream and milk; that's what the bed feels and looks like… gah! **

**I may not like the Slater Ice-House but DAMN! This is one fine room. Almost as fine as Paul…okay, did NOT say that! **

**Please, laps of sanity due to hotness of room, and NOT Paul! **

**Yeah, right, kidding myself!**

**PPOV **

**Suze seems to find the room to her taste. She just threw herself into her bed and is smothering her face in the pillows. All I can see is her hair waving around her. Amazing, I never thought I'd see little Miss. Suzie act like a REAL girl. Not that she isn't feminine, but when you've been the person she's been glaring at for the last few hours, I'd doubt you'd feel confident that she is entirely human. I think there's some demon in her, personally. I mean, if there are ghosts, who's to say there's no hell or heaven. Not that I'd be let into the latter.**

**Yes, I do know that I'm not a good boy, but then, would you love me as much? Didn't think so…**

**(A/N Paulie the bad boy… flutter, flutter!)**

**I think that Suze just realized that I was in the room because she stares at me like I'm an intruder in her happiness, she doesn't seem to think that when I kiss her. **

**SPOV**

**The only thing wrong with this room is that a certain Paul Slater is in it. But you can't have heaven without Hell. Bullshit if you ask me!**

**I think that Paul just got the meaning of my scowl (which doesn't stop me from being attractive) and might be opting for backing towards the door, slowly, and leaving me to my creamy sanctuary. **

**I swear to God I could sleep all day in a bed like this… I wonder how Paul gets out of bed in the morning. Hmmm… wonder what he looks in the morning? Most probably not as hot and all…uh, right, might want to stop listening to me… yeah, definitely getting awkward… **

**Paul however, even if he does comprehend that YES I am glaring daggers at HIM, is still where he was a few minutes ago, if not closer to the bed… I swear if he touches my precious and wonderful bed it's off with his head. NO one can go near the bed… seriously.**

**But no, Paul doesn't listen to brain waves, because stupid Paulie sits down on once-love-of-my-life bed. I think I feel sick… too many chills going up my spine…**

**PPOV**

**I just sat down on the bed but you wouldn't believe what that small and simple action did. Suze was lying down lazily and suddenly she's sitting up straight and tense like she's ready to run away for dear life. If that's the impression if have on girls I don't know how it is that I get (A/N ha, you wish you knew but I won't finish that sentence….)**

"**PAUL, GET OFF!" **

**Well, that can interrupt a guy's thoughts. **

"**Suze…" I start. Seriously, the girl is like a bomb ready to explode.**

"**What!" I think she's trying to prove how hostile she can be. How naïf…**

"**Shut up," I know, I know, what else to say, but I will make it up to her…**

**SPOV**

**DID HE JUST TELL ME TO SHUT UP! Wow… (A/N I know… FLUFF!)**

**How DOES he do this…well, this? His kisses can seriously stop any train of thought. But, well, wow… I can't believe he can do THIS! I'm practically melting from my head to my already-very-weak knees. Thank god I'm in the bed of clouds or else I'd have landed onto the floor with a aching BOOM! **

**But I'm slowly melting into the bed… I don't think I'm going to be able to breathe soon… need air, need more kisses… ARGH! **

**He just lifted his bloody marvelous mouth off mine, and YES! Damn, I feel like a woman… (A/N bet you want to know more about mind-blowing kiss? Well, fine, if you really must…)**

**PPOV**

**I think I'm falling in love with kissing Suze. It should be made a national sport, to be practiced every day. Not that I'd like other guys kissing her… I think it should be a Paul Slater sport, definitely… **

"**Paul, I…" I think she's about to push me off. Great, one more for Suzie and then she might ACTUALLY stay quiet!**

**SPOV**

**He just interrupted me, once again. His hand feels so good and his lips. I swear to God kissing Paul Slater is better than seeing him. He does marvelous things, one more thing in which he has talent… **

**And those ABS! God, THIRD time I get a chance to feel them… and sheesh, the whole kissing-the-enemy guilt is SO worth it. I'm amazed people are allowed to walk around in the streets with that kind of weaponry. He could enslave the whole female population! **

**Yeah, THAT HOT! **

**And then he has these great arms, and his tan and the way he leaves a fiery trail on my neck after kissing the spot. Seriously; I fell chills going up my spine and it feels like butterflies in my stomach… GOD! **

**Remind me never to fight Paul Slater off.**

**A/N SIX PAGES! Okay, not THAT long, but I'm proud cause I did it in like twenty minutes, sorry for the bragging. I know the fluff wasn't that great but you never know what might happen in the next chapters… (Evil laughter off-stage, because life is a play…right, well, shut up now!)**

**Thanks for reviews and all, sorry AGAIN for not putting Jesse in this but other fics do that… **

**PLEASE KEEP READING! God, I hate groveling.**

**Bye… have a good one.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Rude Awakening and I mean RUDE!

A/N hope you liked the last one and this is chapter 14! I'm actually impressed I got this far. Hope you like this one and don't threaten me in your reviews for outstanding and prestigious crappiness or something… Please review, or else, well… wouldn't you like to know…

**SPOV**

**Did I tell you how well Paul kisses? I'm sorry I got lost in all the _pleasure_… hmmm…naughty-naughty, I know, but a girl has to enjoy some things in life! **

**Paul is damn fine if I may say so again and I allow myself so there it is: FINE ASS, FINE ABS, FINE MOUTH, FINE EVERYTHING! Take that Kelly Prescott; you ain't the only one who got this piece of finesse! **

**Anyway, am falling into a daze what with all these hot-fumes…intoxicating. I can't believe five seconds ago I was wishing he would drop dead. Who was I kidding, anyway? Not you, I bet! I mean, who doesn't find him a supreme hottie even if he is a tad evil, womanizing and jerky? **

**But that's when the spell breaks because someone just opened the door and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING! Are you freaking crazy? That's gross… yuck, yuck! EWWWW!"**

**Alright, chill, it's not like we were uh, doing it, or that, or whatever… I mean, making out can't look THAT horrible, can it? I just lost a hell of a lot of my self-esteem just right now…**

**And I can hear Paul grumble something along the lines of, "If it isn't her brother, it's mine…." **

**Glad to know I'm not the only one embittered by the whole have-to-break-it-up thing. Sheesh, how does he do it with Kelly? And NO, EW not THAT! **

**Can't even use the pronoun 'It' without getting stared at… (A/N I CANNOT REMEMBER WHAT 'it' IS GRAMMATICALLY! Sorry… am I right?)**

**PPOV**

**I thought that Jack was trying to avoid Suze and me, but here he goes barging in her room the only time we get along… Well, one of them. **

**Suze looks pretty shocked, I think she's about to shove me off her, which would be quite upsetting, though I understand. Little brothers are quite a, uh, turn-off… (A/N Yikes…)**

**Jack looks like he saw a rat –yeah, the tyke is afraid of rats, go figure, first ghosts, now rats, kind of touchy isn't he?- and I feel like grabbing him by his collar and dragging him outside for one of those man-to-man talks. Not the one about sex, cause that's gross… but you know, the whole privacy-please talk. **

**Yeah, Jack definitely needs an update on that one, especially if he's planning to live here.**

**SPOV  
**

**I don't suppose Jack could stop looking at us like I just sprouted a wart or something AWFUL like that! Gross…mental images! **

**I think Paul is about to do something nasty, and I mean bad. So guess I have to take the role of the disciplined mature adult who's in complete denial… here it goes:**

"**Jack, nothing happened…" God, it even sounds crappy to my own ears. I doubt Jack no matter how gullible, will believe me. I'm not sure if Paul is getting mad as hell right now or cracking up with laughter… still wondering.**

**PPOV**

**HA! I can't believe she thinks that Jack is thick enough not to comprehend what was happening in this room five seconds before he rudely interrupted. I mean she already used the line, what? Three times, already. How many times does she think its going to work, or not-work? **

**A/N short chap I know but it's only the 'rude awakening', I doubt you want me to go on hour and hours about the same thing when there's so much juicier to get… wink… **

**Not that I exactly KNOW what the juicier is, but, I can always improvise. **

**Keep reading and reviewing or who knows I might convince Paul to turn gay with…. (Drum roll)… **

**Wouldn't you like to know? See you on the next chap, hopefully longer for you and well drastically long for me… sigh, the things I go through for fiction! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Night Time is when it's dark.

A/N Niff! Really, just because I defeat you in EVERYTHING doesn't mean you should be so bitter…tsk, tsk! Have fun during the 'stage d'entreprise'. To all other readers, read and review, offer ideas and reprimand my stupidity (not you Isabelle!)

**SPOV**

**To say things turned quite awkward after that moment, well, would be saying the truth and maybe underestimating the situation as well. Though I wonder if you can 'estimate' a situation….**

**Jack finally left, leaving Paul and I in an uncomfortable silence. I kept stealing glances at him and vice-versa. So as I said, awkward…**

**I'm debating whether I should sit and succumb to the comfort of my bed or stay on the other side of the room, leaning against the rather cold wall, to keep at safe distance from Paulie. Life is too complicated. Hope your happy with what you're doing, big man… and yes, I do mean God, and no NOT Paul.**

**Yeesh…**

**The room is starting to turn dark though so I think it's best I go for the bed, at least if I move I won't end up slamming my face into a wall, door, bed post or other annoyingly smash-in-able things.**

**Paul must have noticed I was walking his way cause he jumped up in 'shock'. I think the poor guy is still going over the terrible experience of having a younger brother disrupt a rather 'hot' kissing session. I doubt Kelly and him have done THAT…unless they did, well, it.**

**She wouldn't do it, though, right? I mean, seventeen is still kind of young to lose one's virginity…I guess… god, life is such a mess, who decided which age was appropriate to lose virginity? How freaking annoying!**

**So, Paul standing, me drowning in the comfort and luxury of those AMAZING sheets… what to do? And no, noting involving Paul, me and 'between the sheets', because a) you're too young for that stuff, and b) EWWWW! **

**PPOV**

**Starting to get dark it seems… I can't get Jack's face out of my mind. How weird is that? There's Suze Simon in the same freaking room as me and we're alone; not even fighting or anything… and all I can think of is my pissy little brother. And to think Suze had that little nerd-type brother of hers on her back… yikes. **

**I think it would be best if I left and let her to get some shut-eye or something. She's looking at those pillows like, well, I don't know how exactly… confusing girl she is.**

**Well, better step up and go down, eat a sandwich or nuggets or something and then hit the sack… how depressing, I sound like a single 30 year old bloke…**

**SPOV **

"**Uh, I think I'd better go…" Paul sure DOESN'T SEEM awkward… really, sarcasm is wasted on paper… but anyway, bless the guy for popping out the sentence before I felt like threatening him to leave.**

"**Right, well, see you…" LAME, L.A.M.E! Give me a L, Give me a A, Give me a ME… what do you get, the same damn phrase…**

"**Yeah, uh, see you tomorrow…" Boy, we sound like we are completely confident and at ease with our 'sexuality' or 'sexual activeness' or something along THOSE lines…**

**Paul finally closed the door behind him and to tell you the truth I let out a breath of air I wasn't even aware I was holding.**

**The bed is SO comfortable, it's like a permanent and comfortable floating cloud and the bonus is there's a mini-fridge in this room, stocked with the likes you've only seen in luxurious hotels…or anything that holds cold stuff… yeah, sound about right.**

**Just grabbed a chocolate bar and the mini can of apple juice (alcohol is fattening my friends…sigh) and a few star magazines I found lying around –who READS them!**

**Well, feeling kind of sleepy, though I can't get enough of Hugh Jackman and his antics, as well as Brad –though he's with Angie, lucky biatch!- and all that stuff… will just get a bit of shut-eye, you know, resting my eyelids for a second or so… try dreaming of other things that a gorgeous Paul… focus on Sean, right, Sean… (A/N I'm not overly fond of Brad Pitt and he and Angie can be together: WHO CARES! NO offense to those who do… as for Hugh, well HOTTIE! Bloody arse is married with kids though…)**

**-Major yawn- good night…**

**PPOV**

**Suze feel asleep it seems, not that I can hear snoring or any other dead-give away…more like because I walked into her room –silently- and kissed her good-night.**

**Whoever invented beauty sleep sure never met Susannah Simon….**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mornings suck

**SPOV**

**Woke up, looked around me and practically yelled my head off. Then I suddenly remembered that I was at Paul's place…hmmm, sounds kind of, interesting… NOT THAT INTERESTING! God, what kind of perverted people are you? Gross, gross, gross… I am never going to think the same way anymore.**

**I don't know what time it is though, thank god there aren't any classes today or I'd be DEAD embarrassed… **

**I think I'll head for a shower though, I mean, stinky Suze is not exactly the most appealing thing in the world. Yeah, though thank god I don't give off B.O –body odor- like my History teacher… damn, THAT is nasty!**

**So, am pleasantly surprised to see that the bathroom is as heavenly as the rest of my room… no, the shower does not blast milk out or anything Cleopatra-ish like that… yeesh, no way, but the towels are SO damn soft and the mirror is what a seventeen year old girl always dreams of. **

**The shower itself is classy, the doors are made of glass and see through, that's the only problem… not that I DON'T like those kind of showers and all but yeah, Slater territory, what if someone manages to get in and they coincidentally have a video cam in their hand? Yeah, SO great!**

**Thank god there's a lock on the door…**

**Back again, and I have fallen in love with that shower, it's AWESOME! **

**I think thunder should try striking me more often, I mean the whole experience has –for the moment- been like being in a freaking four star hotel… I mean, even Jack popping in like that is kind of like the bell boy walking on well… you know… (A/N am too lazy to rewrite the whole Paul and Suze make-out session, I trust you still remember…)**

**Well, am going to change into the clean shirt that I'm borrowing… yeah, man shirt.**

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!"**

**PPOV**

**FUCK! She was taking a shower!**

**If she doesn't kill me someone else will, and if her step-brothers find out they'll be the 'someone's… **

**How was I supposed to know she'd come out of the bathroom wearing only ONE towel draped around her… I'm not a freaking medium; I'm not EVEN a MEDIATOR! Yeah, I am a 'superior' being, a shifter. Suze is too but she's in denial. **

**I think she's expecting me to answer her seemingly rhetorical question, because I OBVIOUSLY was bringing her breakfast…aka, breakfast tray… yeah, I sound pathetic right now… but if you doubt my manliness we can always meet later…wink.**

**(A/N I'm sorry but I couldn't HELP it… he's so sweet… dreamy sigh! Lol, am kidding… but he would be SO HOT if real!) **

**SPOV**

**Um, yeah, Paul. It would be nice to get an answer some time soon. Right now I'm kind of freezing myself off and if he even thinks of making a crack comment with a lewd stare, example: Is it cold here or are you happy to see me? I will kick his ass so bad he won't be able to sit down for an ENTIRE week. And that's something because as we all know, Slaters don't even bruise easily, yeah; remember the whole eye-jabbing incident last year?**

**(A/N As you know I pretty much act as though Jesse doesn't exist –sorry for his fans- but all her adventures pretty much happened and haunted Paul incidents happened except that she just turned Paul down cause he acted and still does, like a jerk… okay, so far?) **

**So, am trying my best to keep towel up and not to stare too much into his eyes, because seriously, AM IN TOWEL ONLY HERE!**

**Paul, I think, is starting to comprehend that my question wasn't some kind of 'jest' and that YEAH, he has to ANSWER it! God, how thick can a genius get?**

"**Breakfast…" O-kay, nice to know that you know what the first meal of the day is… but WHATEVER! **

**Oh, breakfast tray…hmmm, was I a bit too harsh? **

"**Uh, thanks…" AWKWARD! Maybe if I pretend that nothing happened, shush him out, get dressed and say 'good-morning' to him he'll forget anything happened? I mean, it's not as if I insulted him yet… have I?**

** Flash Back **

"**Look Paul, if you don't mind answering now, I might not tell you how I think you're a perverted bastard… Oh wait, already done!" I growled.**

**End of Flash Back**

**Or maybe it's a bit too late for that?**

**PPOV**

**Well, great way to start the morning. But did I mention that Suze looks great in a towel, I have to meet her at the beach someday; must remember to do that…**

**Think it's best if I leave and pretend that my innocent ears haven't heard anything that might scar or traumatize me for life… Who am I kidding? I want to land her a wet one.**

**SPOV**

**So, what does one do at a moment like this? I'm not looking at Paul because now I have two things to be embarrassed about: a) I'm in a TOWEL, and it's not even THAT big and b) Paul was actually being NICE and I acted like a total bitch. Yeah, won't be looking in those deep and dangerous, steely blue eyes of him for some time… I'm sorry but did I just describe his eyes as being deep, dangerous and steely? God, I have so got to stop reading all those romantic novels where the girl falls in love with the punk ass bastard with 'blazing' eyes. Seriously, I'm scaring myself…**

**Anyway, Paul isn't using another of his infamous piss-off lines, and no not as in fuck-off but more as in let's-tease-Suze-Simon-when-she's-dead-humiliated.**

**Guess this isn't the ideal time for him.**

**PPOV**

**Do I just grab her and kiss her 'silly' and then get punched or jabbed in the eye or do I back away slowly, head for the door and leave her to morn over her 'foolishness'. I mean, can't exactly blame her for acting like the bitch-from-shower-hell and yeah, I was acting kind of slow back there. Shamefully slow…**

**I think it's best if I give her a break, leave the food and act as though nothing happened, AT ALL! Yeah, I might live through this then… start back from the beginning and not get killed for 'mauling' her. And I swear that she only used the word once and that was because she thought that she should act prude and chaste because a guy in our year had a crush on her. What a wanker! **

**(A/N sorry if I'm adding British insults and all but I'm fed up of using the same stuff over and over again…) **

**Well, closing the door behind me and Suze seems to let out a sigh of relief… so I affect her that way, huh? Can't blame her, I mean, we are talking about ME! (He gazes out to his adoring fan and smirks the you-love-me smirk… bastard! I'm going crazy, shoot me now!)**

**SPOV**

**Paul stepped out, and THANK GOD he left the food… I swear to God my stomach is rumbling like a freaking earthquake or something! I didn't have dinner last night if I may remind you!**

**I'm gonna get changed and then change my face hoping that no one will remember me later on… mornings seriously suck! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Back to school… too early…

SPOV

Let's analysis this why don't we? So, left Paul's place and tried to hide my embarrassment but failed quite miserably because God wouldn't like ME to have it EASY now would he? That would just be plain kind!

So I have to face the mortification of Paul just acting aloof and seemingly forgetting that he saw me in a towel and made out with me the previous night.

I mean, sure, that IS what I wanted but I did want some recognition and I wouldn't have minded a humiliated partner so that I wouldn't be the only one flushing pink.

Yeah, so I kind of blushed. Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm human, want me to prove it?

Though that might be a waste of time on someone as cynical as you… I'm still wandering why I'm telling you my life story. Guess I don't want to be the only one going through the whole Paul-is-too-hot-for-own-good thing. Much nicer when we're two, or four, or fourteen… yeah, he has that effect on people; bastard.

So, got home safe if not terrorized of the impression I made on the entire Slater household. I think Jack was a bit traumatized when I broke a glass and turned even redder. Yeah, I sure manage to screw things up when I'm not too confident.

Yup, little old Suze Simon, the girl who sees ghosts and can't stand the fact that Paul Slater saw her in her all-together… with a towel, but does that even COUNT as clothing? Yeah, didn't think it counted as much.

God, I feel like a nun who got compared to Kelly Prescott giving my step-brother –Dopey if you're wondering- a jiffy lube!

PPOV

Well, I don't think I acted like I was addicted to seeing her coming out of the shower or anything. Yeah, feel like I've turned a new page and all…

But DAMN, if Suze Simon could get out of the shower all the time when I stepped into a room, life would be awesome.

SPOV

Must go to school now and life is a bitch. Dopey yelling and squealing like a girl from downstairs, Sleepy is trying to catch a last bit of revising for his exam and Doc keeps trying to explain as calmly as he can that his science project won't get through the car door.

Yeah, poor dude. He doesn't have an easy life.

Finally got to the school gates and Kelly just rushed past me and I think that she muttered something like, "Bitch from Hell."

Glad to know that she finally understood that I wasn't trying to get into her posse and become the runner up in the Kelly Prescott pageant… yeah, they actually came up with that idea; they as in Kelly, Debbie and the other brainless gits.

Paul's car just drove in with the usual sleek, clean and dangerous look but I think I'm not planning on looking HIM in the eye again. I mean if making out with me isn't a big deal. I don't see why I should remember and let him forget. Two can play the game.

And now, let us face school and its weird monarchy that keeps getting stranger.

If you're wondering why I'm sounding all weird, it's just that one time a guy from the past –yes, from the time when America was fighting against the blooming British colonies and all- well, he kind of influenced my vocabulary in rather irritating ways.

I know, PATHETIC, but you try forgetting when the guy kept badgering you for ages and forced you to look up all the words he used in the dictionary. Yup, sad, sad life that I lead.

A/N I'm taking a break from this story and I'll be back on it for those who care, but right now I'm writing another fic for Mediator and a Harry Potter one so… Ta!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18, Associate with the Devil? **

A/N Been a long time, sorry, hope you enjoy this. Am trying to write… A LOT!

SPOV

Let's see, I start with English today… yeah! Not. I can speak English, write in the bloody language and even debate –quite well, if I may say so- but the teacher hates me. I mean REAL hate! Not the, so-you-think-you're-smart-eh hate but the I'll-crush-you-BEWARE hate… that bad.

To put it bluntly, I don't want to go to class because of the tyrannical woman and the fact that I might have to bump into my fellow make-outer, you got that one right: Paul. Paul, who –luckily for him- is _not_ sucking face with that pathetic excuse of cosmetic products and is looking much too good, is in my English class and WONDER OF WONDERS, the blasted woman loves him. She coos at him, almost FLIRTS with him! If that's not gross, I don't know what is…

And the worse thing is, he knows she likes him. So he just lets her flirt and reaps in the good grade. I mean _sure_ the guy is a genius and all but, yeesh, letting the teacher eye-rape him? Yeah, not so normal. (Sorry, couldn't help but borrow that from a fic, all credit to author.)

Can't blame the lady though, I mean, _especially_ today! I mean, right now, I'd describe Paulie as yummy. But being a human being I won't because Paul is not exactly a pastry that you eat when craving… nah, more the kissing variety.

But seeing as I'm raving man, you'll forget that last bit.

I'd like to ask you what you think of skipping class but seeing as you're all so… well, you, I won't ask. And, fact is, I wouldn't want to break Father Dom's heart and I'm pretty sure saying that a paranormal thing happened won't get me out of trouble. I mean, what would I say: yeah, this morning I woke up and this ghost of a cowboy needed help, couldn't say 'no' right?

Sure… that might work.

Anyway, am walking down NEVER ending corridor and feel as though I might suffocate the second I walk through the door. You might not believe me or you actually might but anyways, Mrs. Bugrodent –that would be the she-devil- can suck up the fun from the air just by her mere presence. I know, I know, SO WHAT? Lots of teachers can do that…

Still, don't wanna go. I feel like I'm a kid moaning about going to school. Which I pretty much _am_ doing but difference is, I'm seventeen. The joy of being a mature teen, you aren't.

Paul is at his locker, not that I'm looking, but his locker happens to be next to mine. He's not bugging me like usual or telling me that I look 'fine' or anything like that. Hell, today must be the only day in ages that he's given me a break with the whole 'sexual harassment' thing.

Weird feeling freedom…

"Uh, Paul, you feeling alright?" I KNOW! Why ask when I should be content with the sense of uh, no sexual- harassment?

PPOV

Suze just asked me if I was feeling alright… I've got to admit, her feeling concerned is just _slightly_ freaky. I mean, all the time I've known her it was always you're-hot-but-drop-dead. And now she's asking how I am? Yeah, you'll understand my shock.

I'm not sure if it's because she thinks I might blab about her and the shower incident or if she's just sucking up to me because of my extraordinaire kissing techniques but I feel just ever-so slightly annoyed. I mean, either way, it's for some reason that I might not _entirely_ feel overjoyed about.

I know, I'm picky! Back in the day I'd have done anything just to have her speak to me, but being nice? Yeah… I wouldn't push it.

"Sure, I feel fine. Uh, why?"

Curiosity killed the cat, that's what you're saying, but may I remind you, I'm Paul Slater… not a cat.

SPOV

Right, wasn't expecting _that _answer. More of a: 'Suze, fuck off, can't you see I'm not in the mood.'

"I don't know… maybe the fact that you're not bothering me like usual?"

I think I should have formed that in some different way because Paul's eyes just turned a shade darker and I'm ready to bet that it's not from lust or something like that. Yeah, Paul and I converse through glares so now I know his eyes down pat!

"Annoy you?"

Uh huh… like you didn't notice that every morning you come up with a sarcastic yet flattering comment about my wardrobe and I just put you back in line with a witty remark?

Sounding lame right now, aren't I?

Anyway, was about to answer when a very familiar, very funny and friendly voice interrupted my train of not-so-flattering thoughts.

"For shame wench! Talking to the enemy!"

You got that right, Adam McTavish, my number one hero, here to save me from the clutches of Mr. Evil himself.

"I guess I should leave you, you'll be safe with present company…" and with that Paul walked off to the class of Hell… yeah, English. Though math is worse… senile bitch teaches that.

And what was the whole: you'll be safe, crap! I mean FUCK! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and bringing down the people annoying me, unless we're talking about a scary cheerleader ghost or something… nasty buggers those girls. But yeah, and _excuse me_ but I don't what it is I'm _supposed_ to be afraid of. Slater can be kind of cryptic with his cynicism sometimes.

PPOV

I don't think I'll ever understand Suze Simon. I mean, woman in _general_, sure! But Suze? Yeah, not going to happen this century.

What is with the girl? I give her a break, try to avoid embarrassing her and then she says that I'm a nasty little bugger who's always pissing her off and that not doing so made me weird, maybe sick?

I swear, if she wasn't hot, couldn't see ghosts and didn't happen to have a personality I would dump the idea of winning her over any day. Sadly, she's all of the following, so, yeah, I pretty much signed up for a seduction in hell.

Not that I mind hell, I mean, the devil is practically my middle name. And I know, that is just the most stupid thing to say, cliché and all, but ladies, I can't help being who I am.

(Paul sends charming grin to all readers who flutter… wink)

So, going to the class where I swear to god the teacher is psycho… she keeps hitting on me. I mean, that's not new but it just tends to make me feel rather sick in the stomach. That kind of crap can be nauseating.

SPOV

"Suze babe, what do you say I walk to the worse lesson of the day and you and I talk about our relationship?" Adam can be completely weird in that way. I mean, he is joking but weird.

"Sure Adam, before or after I kick you in the balls?" Right, I also have a weird sense of humor. "Where's Cee-Cee?"

Yeah, I know, it's kind of scary that my best-friend is not trailing with her lover-boy as per usual, so I'm concerned. What can I do about it? Is it my fault that I'm wondering why the two aren't sucking face at the moment?

"My lady is occupied at the moment and I rather do not want to discuss the details… something about you women's dark side…" Poor Adam, he doesn't like girl-problems. Can't blame him, Andy would rather die than go and buy me feminine products and the guys know well not to bug me and my mum when we're talking. I swear to God when Jake heard some of the stuff we were saying he nearly puked… poor guys, they think surfing is easy but the mere mention of a tampon can drive them up the wall.

"I'm sure, Adam. So yes, walk me up to the gates of hell." And with that we headed towards the not-so-nice place I like to call Purgatory.

"So Susie dear," I gave him the hardest glare ever but he didn't falter, "what are you going to do about that suitor of yours, a Mr. Ayden I believe?"

FUCK, I completely forgot about Sean!

I haven't prepared for this, I told him me and Paul were nada, nothing, rien, but now we kissed –er, made out- and what am I going to do. I can't make out with one guy and then the next… it's just, gross. I mean, yuck, mental images crossing through my mind. I swear that I think too much for my own good.

"Suze?"

Oh, yeah, McTavish wants an answer, now… WHAT DO I DO? "Uh, I think that you can lay off him, McTavish… I'm not too sure anymore about, uh, anything…"

Wow, precise and collected answer Suze, way on! I sigh at my stupidity.

"Let me guess, Simon. You like Sean but you and Mr. Slater, the man-whore of the school, have a special _bond_ so… you're lost?" Wow, Adam can be intuitive! "You didn't give him your carnal treasure, right Simon?" And ruin it with the most stupid comment I ever thought I'd hear. God, Adam asking ME about my CARNAL TREASURE? What happened to this world?

"No, Adam, I did _not_ give _anything_ to _anyone! Especially _not Slater!"

I think that I emphasized enough to give Adam a hint so I will refrain from killing someone but I hope that I NEVER have this type of conversation with him again.

Ever.

(For those who realized, the whole 'carnal treasure' thing was from a movie.)

"Right… sorry. So, then why don't you just tell Mr. Slater that you need to know what's up and then tell Sean to bugger off or that you want to be with him?" and all that said in one merry breath!

Adam here doesn't seem to realize that I _don't_ want to be dependent of anything from Paul. I mean, sure, he kisses great, looks just as good and has a pretty wicked sense of humor when used against someone but me, aka Kelly. But apart from that there's the small detail that I happen to hate him all the way down to his guts. Yeah, I know, even the abs… though I can barely say that.

(BECAUSE IT'S A LIE! –uh, sorry, author in me lost control!)

"Adam, it's not that simple, unfortunately. See, Sean is hot and a great guy but then Paul kisses _really_ well. But then as you put so well, Paul is a man-whore and I don't really like him, emphasis on don't. So, yeah… I think I'll jump off a bridge."

"You'd have to find one first, Ms. Simon." I DON'T BELIEVE IT! The FREAKING TEACHER EAVESDROPPED ON MY CONVERSATION WITH ADAM!

IamgoingtokillhersobadandthrowhercorpsintoasharkinfestedseawiththebloodyCharlesDickensbookthatsheforcesustoread!

"Take a seat, next to Mr. Slater seeing as you harbor such feelings for him. McTavish, in the front, I don't want you falling asleep while we're reading Mr. Dickens!"

I'm sorry but did she just embarrass me in front of the class –well, the small amount of people in it at the moment?

Told you she was the she-devil!

PPOV

The feelings she harbors for me? What the hell is that wacky teacher talking about? And why is Suze looking like she's about to kill her? I mean, I'd understand her blushing because of what happened the other night but pissed?

What did I do?

SPOV

I hate that woman so much. I want to tie her up, through her in a ditch and then sic lots of mini Slater-demons at her. But being the weird crazy lady she is, she'll most probably appreciate it. I think I'll stop that plan of attack… maybe make her listen to Kelly Prescott talking about her favorite skin lotion…. HA HA!

"Simon, why are you muttering about Slater-demons and Kelly's skin lotion?"

Hmm… busted?

I hate my life, just when I'm starting to enjoy thinking up morally twisted plans to torture that annoying bitch from hell of a teacher Paul has to hear my very weird mutterings… I hate my life.

"Uh, nothing… you're hearing things, Slater."

That was so un-subtle I think I should win some kind of award.

PPOV

I like Suze but sometimes she can be scary. Though right now she just looks pissed and sheepish… how can she even do that? I mean… weird combination of emotions.

Anyway, I don't know whether to thank that rotten woman for putting Suze next to me or killing her for putting an _angry_ Suze next to me.

My brain is going on over-work. I think that I need to leave this place soon before my sanity leaves me. I mean, I can handle ghosts and annoying questions about Seattle and people's accent back there but the whole _women_ thing here is awful; nothing against those reading of course.

We're reading Charles Dickens today…again. And needless to say I am falling asleep and trying to pay a little bit of attention to whoever is reading. Suze next to me seems to have given up though. She's just leaning towards her book and pretending not to fall asleep while muttering curses and using colorful word –DID I JUST SAY COLORFUL WORDS?- about the teacher and author. Can't blame her, if Charlie boy were still alive or in ghost form, I'd kick his ass. Badly.

SPOV

I hate reading this bullshit… English class my ass! Why don't they just call it torture chamber and get on with life?

Paul is looking… interesting… from here. But seeing as I'm _not_ looking, I can't describe. I've got a feeling that this is going to be a very long day.

Sean keeps trying to catch my attention… well, at least I think so. He looks great today, hair still attractive and crispy wanna-run-my-hands-through-your-hair looking and he dressed very stylish. There's one thing to be said of Seattle, they sure know how to make guys up there!

What I need to know is what to do with this whole situation. I mean, it's not like I _don't_ like Sean but what if he doesn't kiss as well as Paul… then everything would be _so_ crappy! I'd have to be stuck kissing this guy and all the time I'd be thinking 'Paul is _way_ better!' Charming, right?

But then Paul is _the_ womanizer. He has no qualms smooching Kelly and then kissing me silly afterwards so don't be impressed if I'm not about to throw myself at his feet and beg him to have me. The guy already has a big ego, plus he's not interested.

Sure, so he's been asking me out ever since we met and all –don't worry, he actually isn't _that_ desperate- but it seems clear to me that all he wants is a trophy girl. And no matter how nice I look, I'm no Kelly Prescott. The girl is like a Barbie in killer mode.

No competition… for her.

And then there's the fact that I don't like Paul but that he manages to make me feel feverish and tingly and all! I mean, he could be French if you get what I mean… (I'm naughty!)

But in the end there's no question, except well, do I say yes or no? To Sean that is, because no one wants to associate themselves to the devil? Right?

A/N what'd you think? Review plz, it's been a long time, I'm kind of rusty!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: To do or not to do**

**A/N The last chapter was pretty sucky so here's more entertainment… hopefully. **

PPOV

Lunch break, finally! Kelly keeps following me around and shooting death glares at the slightest shadow that dares approach me… it's getting a bit scary. I mean, sure, the attention is fine and all and seeing as the girl has good mouth on her I don't mind the stickiness too much. But still, frightening all the ladies away? Not cool in my book.

So I'm trying to lose her. Don't blame me! Seeing as she won't let anyone near the only conversation I've had for the last ten minutes had something to do with sales and crap like that. I apologize if I can't stand any more of that.

I'm next to the tennis courts right now and I'm _pretty _sure that she doesn't have the IQ to come and look for me here. But then maybe she'll ask a nerd for directions or something. The woman is twisted.

Damn, I can here someone coming. Just my luck if it's the bloody girl.

SPOV

Kelly Prescott is going hay-wire. She thinks that _Paulie_ is off with someone else –namely Debbie Mancuso, whom she's calling a traitor-bitch – and Brad is trying to make moves on her in a 'comforting' way.

I swear it's enough to make you sick.

Cee-Cee and Adam are having a tongue-war which is also sickening seeing as they're my best-buds and all. I'm scared that if I stay here any longer I'm going to lose it!

The only place that isn't crowded by this weird lovey-dovey crap is the tennis court, well, courts. I'm heading for safety and you should do the same. This is worse than Valentine's Day… I really can wait for that season to come up.

PPOV

"Fuck," I know I shouldn't swear but I don't really want to be pampered and called Paulie-poo at the moment. It's not really great for my macho side. Well, actually, it's not great for either of my sides. I should write a to do list one day, for emergency cases.

WHAT TO DO WHEN KELLY GOES CRAZY:

-run to safety

-avoid posse and cosmetic shops

-head for junk-food areas

-borrow someone else's car… mine is too easy to recognize.

Yeah, sounds like that's everything. I mean, I like Kelly and all –well, not that much- but the girl isn't exactly Einstein. I guess all that hair spray got to her neurons.

Person is getting closer and not being discreet about it, I can hear twigs breaking and lots of the tell-tale signs. I'm pretty sure it's a girl though, I hope it's not that crazy chick Natalie, she kind of scares me when she invents songs about me and all… I have way too many stalkers.

SPOV

"PAUL?" Right, wasn't expecting HIM! I knew that he had run away from Kelly but I expected him to be in the janitor's closet with one of his groupies. You might not believe it but there's actually a I LOVE SLATER group. Pathetic, I know.

I guess I should have thought that Paul would escape to the tennis courts; I mean he does play the bloody sport. Not that I can trash it because he looks great in the uniform.

"Suze?" Well, guess the surprise is reciprocal. Oh, god, Paul has leaves in his hair, it looks like some kind of halloo or something… Paul Michael Slater your typical angel! Okay, I snorted, not very attractive but this was too ironic!

"What's so funny?" HAHA! You should see his face, it looks like he's shocked. I doubt anyone has ever laughed at Slater since he's five… hell, knowing him, four. But there's a first time for everything.

"You," hmmm, not so subtle, but edgy, I like it. I'm such a goof.

"Right, I really understand now, Simon."

I don't really like being called by my last name because fact is it makes me sound like a guy. It's unflattering and pisses me off; needless to say, I made Paul understand my distaste.

"Shove it, Paulie." Not the best come back but I'm huffy!

"Right, Susie, sorry," GOD, SUSIE, what a pisser!

"Sure whatever Paulie-poo," got to admit it, Kelly can make up some pretty nifty nicknames.

"So, tell me Suze, what is a innocent girl like you doing here? Wouldn't be stalking me, now?" And then he sent me what he must consider a one-hundred watt smile… I'll admit, he was right.

PPOV

I threw her my billion dollar smile, hell, that smile got me my first million in my safe account. Dad was a softy when he got his first kid… lucky, huh? Anyway, she doesn't look like she's disagreeing. In fact, she looks like she wants to smile back. Told you the smile was good.

"No, Paul, I did not know _you_ were here. I came to escape your hysterical girl-friend, my cheesy step-brother and my amorous friends. As for stalking, you're one to talk." See, this is why I like Suze, she always challenges me. Don't you find that an attractive trait in a girl? Well, maybe not _you_ or hell, MAYBE!

"Sure, Simon, whatever you say," she really is hot when she's pissed.

"Go rot in hell, Slater."

"Love you too, Simon."

SPOV

DID HE JUST SAY LOVE? I'm sorry if I do a double-take here but I'm not used to hearing that word coming out of a guy's mouth, especially not Paul. I mean guys and the word 'love'… ain't normal. Well, I doubt it is.

PPOV

Shit, did I just say love? Fuck, I don't know what my mouth is thinking. Taking teasing a step too far, brain! She looks like I just threatened her life and am about to push her through one of the door of Shadowland. Damn, didn't know commitment and love was a scary word for girls too.

WHAT WAS I THINKING?

I don't love her, now she'll think I do, now my making-out sessions will never happen… damn, damn, damn!

I don't love her, though, right? FUCK! This is pansy talk. I've got to leave or something. Go see a psychologist. Get brain washed by Grandpa Gork… anything!

I'm going to do something stupid, soon. Why can't she yell at me or start crying or faint? I mean, ARGH! I hate this silence! What was I thinking? Why didn't my brain ask me before it sent this speech thingy out of my bloody mouth?

Why can't I think of something to catch up?

SPOV

Okay, breathe. It was most probably teasing turned wrong. Right? I mean, Paul's not the type of guy to declare love like that… or any way. He's PAUL FREAKING SLATER! He's not human, barely has emotions apart from lust and anger and lust isn't even a feeling! Well, a BIG feeling but not an emotion, right?

I'm blabbering. My nervous button has been shot to hell. I don't think I could feel any more awkward unless my skirt somehow fell off. This is shitty, very shitty!

I don't think I'll ever wander off again or provoke Paul or… ANYTHING!

I've got to leave or say something. Why won't he crack another of his jokes or even sexually harass me? Damn, damn, damn… I don't like this!

PPOV

So, uh, I just stand here, walk away? WHAT DO I DO? To do list number two of the day:

WHAT DO YOU DO WHEN YOU SAY THE WORD LOVE?

-run and hide, prepare ammunitions in case

-throw some chocolates at offended and start car

-avoid person forever

-go to prison, chances of survival are higher!

I'm doomed. I didn't mean to say _that_ word! Why did _that_ word have to come out? Why not SOMETHING ELSE? I mean, I can say that all the time to anyone else. But her? Yeah, way too personal. Scary personal…

SPOV

I'm making too big a deal of this. I mean, he was just using that line whom everyone uses. It's just a comeback that's meant to throw off the other person. As it is, I think it threw Slater off as well. I need to say something or at least breathe. I must be turning read after having held my breath for so long!

Maybe if I say something and don't do anything STUPID?

"Ha-bloody-ha, Paul. Funny."

Okay… now we let this blow off, never mention it again and my voice will turn back to normal! Yeah, and Cinderella will lose all the weight she gained from eating at the ball… did I just say that?

I'm so screwed.

Think something funny, Adam putting chopsticks into his mouth and faking being a walrus. Kelly Prescott's hair being set on fire… god, SOMETHING!

PPOV

She talked… good sign, right? I mean, we're back to sarcasm and talking and only nerve wrecking thoughts… we're good.

I sound like a pussy, right now.

I really have to do some male bonding soon.

"Glad you appreciate my sense of humor, Suze," my voice sounds like shit! What is wrong? Joke just sounded like shit but we've moved on.

I just realized, with the teasing this low we don't really have anything to talk about. Maybe now is the perfect opportunity to do my whole disappearing-act. Facing Kelly is better than this, Hell, facing Sister Ernestine is better than this!

SPOV

Right… maybe I can leave now? I really need to think about things before hand. What to do or not to do, that is the question?

I really hate awkward crap like this.

PPOV

Uh huh, staring competition going on right now. It's in between me and the leaf to the left of Suze's hair band. I swear to god I'm going to hell for being a coward. First time I've been freaked out. At least I don't look freaked.

Thank god for concealing feelings.

"So, what we're you doing here anyway, Paul. Another of your bitches coming?"

So, we're back to crude… things are fine!

"No Suze, or else I would have been expecting you. I was trying to escape Kelly's dull conversation if you have to know."

SPOV

"Right- whatever Paul! Just because you've got most of the girls slobbering over you and you're more than the average attractive and that you happen to know how to kiss doesn't mean that I'd be with you in _any_ way! Even if you were the last man on earth, I'd just become a nun then." I'm so charming don't you think?

"I know how to kiss, am better looking than average? Your opinion, Suze?" Argh, hoped he wouldn't catch up on that. Hell, I hope he doesn't catch up on a lot of stuff. The bloody man does though. Well, he's not a man, but then not exactly what you'd call boyish. Bloody complicated life I lead!

I guess we're over the whole 'love' crap. Much better this way.

PPOV

So I kiss well, eh? Knew that already but her confirmation is so gratifying. I'm sorry if you don't call compliments inviting, but I do. So I walked closer to Miss. Simon.

SPOV

Okay, Paul is coming closer. I'm scared. There's no way that I can control myself and it's unlikely that someone will disturb us and consequentially stop us. So I'm screwed. Well, not literally though… yuck,

"Paul, back off," I hate to say it but my voice was hoarse and cracked. Why is it that a hot body can make my knees turn to jelly, my skin all hot and my mouth dry? Sucks, really sucks.

Paul smells nice, not just nice, more like attractive. I swear you get one whiff of him and you're practically crawling towards him. I can see his eyes _real_ well from here. They're usually the color of the sea and get lighter closer to the pupil. Sadly right now they're all dark and warm… I know it's insane to say this but when his eyes are like that, I hate it. It's always a sign that I'm going to end in deep, deep shit.

Life is hard on me like that.

"Why, what will you do?" His mouth is _very_ near mine. I can almost feel them. His breath is fanning onto my cheek, warm and minty like usual. It's impossible to talk when his lips are that close. It's just physically impossible.

His arm surrounds my waist and god, he is hot. Everything about him radiates warmth and hotness. Seriously, the guy has a 'sex' aura around him. Ask any girl who's ever been in his proximity. I'm not kidding.

He pulled me closer and lifted my chin so that I had to look into his baby-blues. It's really unfair; he knows I can't fight him when he does. Never do put much of a fight into it anymore anyway. We both know I enjoy it too much.

"What do you say, Suze? I back off, now?" He is such a bastard! I can't believe I want HIM to kiss me senseless right now… well, actually, it's quite believable. But I'm not about to go all Doc on you and explain the different theories.

For once I didn't let him make the last move. If we were going to make-out I wasn't going to act as though I was subjected to it!

So I kissed him, and damn I died and landed in a better place than heaven. His lips were soft but strong and the way he tastes is absolutely _delicious_! It's like apple crumble, wind and fire at the same time… it's just fantastic. Doesn't make sense, but marvelous!

Weird chick, huh?

PPOV

I don't know why Suze wants to join one of the sports teams of the school. She's already an ace in kissing. That's the only time where she gets along with me.., which is good enough.

Damn, her lips can do great things!

"Suze?"

WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?

SPOV

"Suze?" SHIT! Who is that?

I ripped myself out of Paul's arms and turned to see who it was. Please don't make it Adam; I can't face any more questions about my carnal treasure and Paul!

Sean? Aw, shit!

PPOV

The new guy? What the hell was he doing here and why was he asking about Suze? The fucker better not have put any moves on him or I'm going to make him wish he were dead. At least in ghost form he'd have more chances of putting up a fight.

SPOV

"Sean, I…" I can't believe that I forgot about him and kissed Paul, again! I mean, this is going to create even more problems and confusion. Why couldn't Paul have kept his mouth and its talent to himself? Then I could live happily-ever-after with Sean who likes me and looks gorgeous.

Damn Paul, his looks, mouth, voice and smell!  
I really need to make some kind of to do list. How do you chose between the sweet and heat?

I have to read Cosmo again.

A/N What do you think… chapter twenty coming up!

Review or else… well, Sean just might win.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Great… confrontation!

A/N So… bet you're just _dying_ to know who's going to win…. Well, I'm not saying so read! And review, if you'd be so kind.

SPOV

So… awkward moment back here! As you know Sean just ran off like a Harry-Potter-wannabe leaving me with Mr. Hot-stuff. I mean, if I didn't happen to _like_ Sean I wouldn't really mind the situation as it is. Except maybe for the fact that Paul is evil but his amazing kissing talents make up for the dark-side crap.

I'm seriously meditating whether I should run after Sean and leave Paul back here, bummed, or if I should just run off to see Father Dom and say that something really bad happened and that I'm the only one who can save the world but I've got to leave NOW!

Somehow I doubt that'd go down to well with him… just a hitch you know!

"Uh, Suze? What the fuck was that about?" Hmmm… it seems Slater boy couldn't just give me a bit of time to figure that out myself! Lovely! Now I'm just going to have to tell him that I'm pretty much in lust over that guy but my lusting for his kisses is greater and I'm screwed. Yeah, I could live without that!

"Right… Um, I- it's complicated. Anyway, it's none of your business what that was about!" Not the smartest thing I said today.

"I was the one making-out with you five minutes ago, I think that does make it my business, Simon," did you realize that when Paul calls me by my last name it makes him sound gay? I mean, read the last bit again, and I swear you'll be pissing your pants off with laughter!

"Sure… whatever," PLEASE DROP YOU CLUELESS HOTTIE!

"Suze," guess you're not huh?

"FINE! God, can't even give me a break! You want to know? FINE! What happened is this, I like that Sean guy and well, it now looks like he used to like me and well… it's complicated…" I think I'm dying right here… on the spot. Yeah, things don't sound so peachy from this point of view. Wondering what Paul's thinking, most probably having a field day, bastard…

PPOV

What do you want me to say? I'm shocked, flabbergasted, absolutely dazzled? Well, I won't, because those words all sound gay. (A/N I don't really think they do, except maybe for dazzled, not exactly a Slater word if you ask me…)

I mean the girl was kissing me silly back and now she just tells me that she wants to be with that pathetic excuse of testosterone! 'Scuse me if I'm not exactly in the mood to smirk and say, "told you so."

Wait… that last doesn't make sense but you try making sense when the one girl who doesn't strike you as a total ditz just said she doesn't give a flying fuck about you and she was using you for your mouth… well, pretty much.

"Complicated…" I'm sorry; did you manage to think up something better? No, fine, shut up!

I'd apologize for being a pissed off jerk but I don't really see any good reason to do so, so see you in hell! I'm out of here!

SPOV

Interesting… really! I mean, he just says, "Complicated," and off he goes and I swear to God I am lost. I mean, it's really nice to be alone and left to think over how you screwed up unbelievably but somehow I don't really like just standing here feeling like shit. I'm guessing going after Sean is just going to screw my life up a bit worse and going after Paul is suicide.

Who said being young was the best part of life? I mean, it seems to me seriously fucked. But maybe I'm the only one who sees ghosts and has this whole hottie-problem thing going on. Though Cee-Cee assures me that life is also complicated for young and slightly normal girls like her; still, she doesn't exactly have it easy what with being an albino and her allergy to sun and all. Still, question love-life Cee's got it down pat. Lucky bitch…

Sean POV

I can't believe it! What was I thinking? I mean it's not like we ever did anything, and I never told her what I felt for her… we weren't even dating? I was acting as if I had found my girl-friend cheating on me! Argh! Why can't Paul the bitch Slater not stick to his girl-friend or whatever Kelly is and leave Suze for me?

Is life such a bitch that I don't even STAND A CHANCE?

I'm thinking of ending it right now… that window is quite near… if I break the glass and slit my wrists I'll have a chance of dying thus never seeing Paul Slater again and getting ride of this crap… (A/N even if he DID do it, who is he kidding? Um, Paul Slater, shifter… any bells ringing?)

Life sucks… even when you're a hottie.

PPOV

Fuck this! Seriously, I give up! I've been going after her for years and when I finally get a step closer she tells me she wants another guy. And what does he even have? I mean he doesn't look better than me; he barely has a personality! I thought girls wanted a guy who could make them laugh, weak in the knees and had enough brains to know not to call them fat. And if they had a bank account that could take care of their shopping bills, the better!

And I've got ALL of that!

Life is shitty and full of crap! God must of forgot to flush the toilet; asshole.

SPOV

"Suze, are you alright?" Yeah, you got it. My best-friend took the time to take her tongue out my other friend's tongu to look at me with a face itching with concern and all that crap. I hate pity.

"Just peachy," Why peach, I ask you? Why not banana, dough-nut, muffin, jam, ham… why?

"Uh, Suze, I love you and all but if you're fine than I'm gay, and we put an end to those thoughts a _long_ time ago!" That's Adam if you're clueless. Poor guy, all those cracks that Brad and his stupid, thick jock friends made kind of got to him… ever so slightly.

"I'M FINE, ALRIGHT?" Ah, yes, my famous self-control. Still on holiday if you're wondering but if you want leave a message and it'll be sure to call back in about a Century's time. Yeah… that's so going to happen.

"Sheesh, Suze, keep it for the psychiatrists!" I'm sure you're wondering who came up with that rosy and ever so light-of-my-day phrase. Kelly Prescott. Remember her? She's the one who was yelling her cosmetic-surgery-to-be face off about that imaginary spider. Ever the bright one!

"I will, and by the way, how was _your_ last session?" Oh yes, today I am burning. Not my best one but she'll be sure to remember it. I know I will.

"I'm sure it was just dandy, right Kelly?"

KILL ME NOW GOD AND DON'T EVEN TRY MAKING IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!

Aye, the prat is back with the bitch and their duo is going to rock the world. Who might it be? Paul the bloody great kisser Slater!

What were you thinking when you gave him everything? Bet it's some kind of twisted joke, eh God?

"Oh, were you at the session as well?" Thank you; autographs will be signed at the end of the performance! I'm cocky but it's just my feminine side working up.

"Getting wittier everyday Suze, you might be as good as me someday… or not," And with that the obnoxious bastard walked off and behind him his stalker, the easy queen of the year… or two… can never remember…

Next period starting soon… how dandy! I think I'll just go and throw myself off a cliff. You know, I think I might, except that the thought of having Paul and Father Dom being the only ones to see me really sucks.

I mean SUCKS!

PPOV

They say that you should confront your fears and when you do you'll feel _so _much better! Well, did that and I still feel like crap. Not that I fear Suze or being stalked by Kelly –though the latter is slightly freaky- you can't say it's all pleasure.

"Paulie, do you want to check out that room?" Urgh… does she really think that making out in a class room is a turn on? Damn, what was I thinking going near her?

"Maybe later, Kelly. Look, I've got to go and uh, talk to Father D… see you later!" And then I run off like a coward but can you honestly blame me? I mean the sight of a blond with too much make up and a very annoying voice is enough to chill anyone's blood.

The only thing that I can think of that is positive for the moment is that she's not in any of my classes from now on. Life shows a BIT of mercy.

SPOV

Have you ever felt as though you were dragging yourself to class… for a _good_ reason? Yeah. Figured.

Life is nothing but a series of turns and dead-ends. Sometimes you wonder why they even built the freaking road.

If you don't know why I'm in such a pissed off mood here's the reason: class. And not just any class! It happens to be a lesson where, who might you find? Paul Slater the sexy bastard, Sean Ayden the hottie and my half-brother, Dopey, the half-wit.

Life is just so kind.

Sarcasm, got it?

Anyways… I have to haul my over-kissed and wit-used body to the blasted classroom. I'm tempted to go to the infirmary and pretend that I have a killer headache caused by way-too-hot make-out sessions. That will work!

I'm tired of having to do all this crap! I mean why does life have to complicate something so bloody simple? Paul stays with girl-friend and his mouth as well, Sean asks me out and I say yes… happy ending!

But NO! Instead what happens is burning hot kisses from Paul and nothing, nada, RIEN from Sean!

So why should I feel guilty?

Damn, still do!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Could this be the end, finally? **

**A/N hey, changed the last chapter, thought that there wasn't much to be done, decided that the school nurse wasn't going to be duped that easily and Suze was going to grab the bull by his horns, aka, she was going to have to face the horny students of her school. Nah, sorry, that wasn't even funny. But then, HELL, can't always be a master comedian can I?**

**SPOV**

**Bet you ALL thought that I was going to pull a stunt, fake my death, highjack a car to Las Vegas get married illegally and then sue said husband, become famous and retire for life. **

**Well, that's not what happened.**

**I took the hard way, I stayed at school, dreading every of the fifteen minutes before class having to be in the same enclosed space as the Hottie and the Big Bad Hottie. I'll leave you to figure out which one is which. **

**Yeah, cause it's SO hard to get!**

**Anyway, Adam kept trying to raise my spirits though he had no clue what dampened them, Cee-Cee just sat there looking knowledgeable though I'm pretty damn sure she was playing footsie with Addy-Waddy and Kelly Prescott kept smirking at me when she thought I was stealing glances at her precious Paulie-poo who happened to be sitting nearby. **

**I really don't get the guy, he spends his time seducing me, made out with me five seconds ago and now he's got Kelly Prescott sitting in his lap and giving him, what I consider, a free lap dance. Honestly!**

**Though I guess I'm that way too, I mean, I liked Sean all along but I was still partaking on the breath-taking snogging. Well, if you could call it snogging!**

**So, yeah, I might be more like Slater than I let on, well, then I'd admit but I still despise him…except for his lips, and his abs, as well as his biceps: I mean THEY ARE TO DIE FOR!**

**Yeah… right, I'm SO not lusting after him… ha, ha… yeah. **

**PPOV**

**Well, Suze looks like she despises Kelly, guess things are back to normal in THEIR relationship. Ours however is rockier than it used to be, I thought that this would be impossible but I was proved wrong once again. Well, once again is an expression, I'm Paul Slater, I'm not wrong very often. **

**Still, I guess she's into her Sean guy, hell, most probably when we kiss she thinks of that asshole. Can't stop her, can I?**

**Well, I most probably can but what's the point? I mean, she'll just fall for the next guy she sees. **

**Something I just don't get.**

**I mean, I'm here, available (Kelly doesn't count), hot, rich, charismatic, seductive and completely up to new experiences (A/N I'm sorry, but HAD to!) But Suze still goes for other guys even if they're worth less and all… Am I that despising? (Girls all scream no, cheerleaders in the back ground chanting Paulie-poo's glory and then he smirks ravishingly well and we all sigh, flutter and fall in dead faint, lol)**

**Nah, I guess not but still… I guess this is, well, me giving up. Hell, did you ever expect that to happen? Yeah, me neither. **

**Well, then I just have to satisfy my harmonic needs with Kelly and blast my feelings for Suze. Hell, she never believed they existed anyway. Won't have to shock her with the truth anymore… ha, yeah, it all ends well…**

**Right?**

**A/N real short chap, I know, you don't have to review for this one! It's okay, I get it! But chap 22 right after and I'm COUNTING on your support… lol**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Where the hell IS he?

A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update but I'm back and ready to write! There will be updates on all or most stories so I hope you'll forgive me (puppy eyes!). Please, I beg you, REVIEW! I love reviews, they stroke my huge ego! Ok, I'll stop boring you and get right on with the story.

SPOV

He hasn't been around lately. And when I say he, I mean Paul. You know how I usually have to put up a fight and get gloriously made-out with for my troubles? Not been happening lately. I mean, sure, I like Sean who isn't really talking to me cause he figures that I'm into Paul … god he's got everything wrong. I mean sure, the fiery kisses and caresses as well as astounding chemistry don't mean anything!

Right?

I mean, who cares that he's gorgeous, lots of people are, including yours truly. The point is that he's not showing up to annoy me, I should be overjoyed!

But I'm not.

Perhaps it's the fact that I'm not getting any action, Sean the new hottie doesn't want to so much as glance at me and if we have to SPEAK… let's not talk about it. I'm just plain old Suzie-Q with her mooning friends who are so caught up in each other I have to yell at them to get a room every, what, 10 seconds?

It's been two days since the famous tennis-court snog-fest and not a peep of Mr. Slater. And I've had to endure Kelly's constant victorious smirk which pretty much says I-got-Paulie-poo-what-about-you? Well, I've got nothing, nada, rien, zilch. Bet that blond-bottox-pumped-up-bimbo is putting out right about… now.

PPOV

I can't stand her anymore. I put up with her for two days and now she calls me every evening, tells me about her make-up and sleep-overs and then thinks I'm interested in knowing about her "sexy underwear". Gods, I think I'm about to implode and not in that way you perverts… sigh.

I guess if this is two days without contact with Suze I'm not really made for it. I mean, I thought I could ignore her and then we had to go to school and I saw her in those shoes and… did I tell you I have a thing for ankles? Well, I do. And Suze… well, she has pretty nice ankles. Sigh…

I don't even sound like a guy anymore. This whole feelings thing is exactly as bad as they make it sound:

-you think about that person constantly

Yup.

-you have no more interests apart from that person and their actions

True.

-you're sex-life is reduced to smatterings unless said person complies

Big fat ugly yes.

I think I'm going to give up soon. Tomorrow I'll go and eat her bloody face off and that new kid can go and fuck himself. I don't see why he should be the only one to get any Suzie action.

Gods, there goes the phone, I swear if Kelly calls me Paulie-poo and asks me why I don't have a nickname for her I'm going to go insane and become a serial killer, call up ghost minions and have them shave her hair off at night… hehe, good plan. (A/N I know there's nothing in common with being a serial killer and shaving Kelly's hair but I figure, what the hell, he's raving man with LUST! Lol)

Sean POV

I don't think I'll go to class tomorrow. I had to endure two days of seeing her walking around the school and flaunting that bloody body of hers and knowing I can't possibly get it. What's the point?

And then that Slater asshole just got together with that blond bitch! What the hell is wrong with him? I mean, he's got this attractive brunette with green eyes, a personality AND a brain and yet he goes for that complete skank Kelly? Fucked up man, fucked up…

If I were him I'd just go for the girl… but then, she doesn't want me, does she?

Hell, she looked crushed when he came around with blondy.

SPOV

I still don't get it! Why doesn't he annoy me anymore. And it can't possibly be the fact that I like someone else, it's never stopped him before… And then it can't possibly be something I said cause that's never stopped him either. Maybe he's not feeling well. Maybe he's a born-again Christian… haha, imagine, Paul a born-again Christian: HILARIOUS!

Wait, I shouldn't find anything involving Paul hilarious. He's a jerk… a jerk with the most gorgeous body and sadly a very sharp brain. Why on earth did god give him all those qualities and yet a personality that makes you want to run for the woods. I mean, seriously, that's just stupid.

I think I should confront him with it tomorrow. I'll walk up to him, I'll yell, screech, then act huffy, hell I might even poke him. He won't be able to resist, he'll HAVE to react, who wouldn't? Then maybe I'll find out why that arse is ignoring me!

Though what if the plan backfires? Maybe instead of telling me what's going on he'll just become even more distant… though that's what I want right? Paul out of my life… but, do I still get shifter lessons?

Argh… this is so complicated.

PPOV

Managed to get Kelly off the freaking line. Apparently she thinks that she should get a French manicure or whatnot and finally gave me peace. I can't believe I even thought that she might take my mind off Suze. All the time she was talking I was imagining what Suze might say to me if she called me, and then I winced cause I figured if she did call she'd probably yell at me and not talk dirty or anything… Oh, stop glaring at me, I'm at the prime of my age (well, not really cause that's thirty or something but whatever) and I happen to have no control over my hormones. And I can't believe you're complaining about their (as in my hormones) reaction when you girls go haywire with hormones: PMS anyone? (A/N I'm sorry ladies, I am just making him a guy or as close to a guy as I can… )

Well, back to my life. I've decided no Suze in my life isn't the way to go, I need a girl with a brain who happens to look sexy as hell in my life and I won't let the fact that she likes so kid more than me… Okay, so he' s my age but come on, he's got nothing on me!

A/N sorry, this might not be SO interesting but I'm working on it folks. Next chap will have a CONFRONTATION! Hehe… so going to love flinging insults back and forth and maybe some steamy make-out at the end??? OOOH… go on, you know you want it… lol.

PS. Niff, if you read this you're not aloud to bitch about me missing school at least I'm writing. See you Tuesday, moron!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: EL GRAN FINALE!

A/N People, I would like to thank you for the reviews, my ego has grown to astounding heights. This is the end… parting is such sweet sorrow and I'm sorry it took so bloody long for this to happen! Alright, hope this isn't a crashing bore or a disappointment. Enjoy and REVIEW! For old times sake?

PPOV

I wonder if getting drunk would be the best thing to do. That way, all I'd have to do is let my subconscious do all the work and then, hopefully, Suze would fall for my drunken slur and truthful countenance and all I'd have to do is sober up and reap all the glory… some how that doesn't seem so smart anymore.

Today is an important day. Today is the day that I go after Susannah freaking Simon for the last time and its win or lose and god I hope its win. But, ladies, I don't have to worry! Right? I mean, if we did a poll you girls would all say I'm hot, charismatic, charming, arrogant (bad boys… who doesn't dig it?), sexy, smoldering, sinful, intense, dark, mysterious (ghost factor people!), intelligent, witty, snarky, and you'd want me just to see if you could "fix the broken pieces of my soul caused by my uncaring parents and insane grandfather" quote and unquote of Debbie Mancuso in a conversation I might have overheard; true story. So if I summarize all the afore-mentioned, I am the perfect imperfect guy. Why the fuck doesn't Suze want me? (A/N beats me…)

Well, anyways, yeah, today is the big day and I've got to dress well, savvy? Oh, um, sorry about that, Jack keeps wanting to watch Pirates of the Caribbeans. He's probably going to start wearing eye-liner and go around saying "Bugger", "Savvy" and so on… weird kid. Nice but weird…SHIT! I'm late! Great way to start The Important Day… sigh.

SPOV

That's it! I've decided to counter-attack whatever Slater is doing to me. He doesn't want to talk to me, harass me, kiss me, insult me? Well, I'm bringing out the big guns, and no I'm not making a metaphorical allusion to parts of my anatomy or actual guns. What I'm going to do is dress up, style my hair (yes, I will use…a blow-dryer… OOOOH!) and I'm finally going to wear those shoes that have been lying in their pretty little box waiting to be freed and let out into the wild. I know you guys are all thinking: she's going to wear new shoes to school to break them? Retard. Well, no, I'm planning to wear them and then when Slater isn't around, slip on my sneakers: who's the retard now?

I know that it seems like I'm desperate for the Bitch God's attention but I'm not, honestly! All I want is to not be ignored, I mean who likes that? Except perhaps for Kelly who just likes to bask in his presence even if that means getting shoved off his arms: you can feel the romance between those two. Yes, that was sarcasm, well spotted. Once again, sarcasm.

Hmmm… I'm ready. Okay, hope I won't suddenly trip in front of him, that Sister Ernestine doesn't look too close to my skirt which is borderline knee-length. And I'm off. To school that is. Yeah, might need to think about telling you guys more stuff about what's going on seeing as, well, this is a diary. Private diary mind you… yeah… private. (A/N suuuuuuure)

PPOV

Thank the gods that do not exist cause I'm an atheist: there is a parking space left! I got to rush into class, well, at least my hair will have the whole wind-blown look that will give me the whole 'just shagged' look. Suze is in my first class, maybe she'll think me cooler if I'm late to class… god, I'm pathetic.

Running, running, wait shit missed the class, running backwards: there it is! Ok, looking cool and ravishing (not that the last one is hard… hehe. Wait, um, wrong… goddamn these hormones!), and I open the door. What the fuck? It's locked. Oh crap, today is the whole: biology outdoors class. I'm screwed.

SPOV

I thought Paul would be here to see how classy I look and now I'm stuck with my gorgeous clothes getting grass stains because of the stupid biology teacher wanting us to see nature first hand and whatever. I mean, why the hell do we have to see nature first-hand she sure as hell didn't let us look at naked people when we were working on the human body and its functions. Nuns!

I just wanted six minutes with the guy for Christ sakes: 1 minute to flaunt, 2 minutes to shake his world, 3 minutes to break his heart or whatever he has in its place, 4 minutes to get him on his knees, 5 minutes to get him begging and another minute to make-out… gods, I'm stupid. I swear to god, I hope there's a detox center to get ride of this crazy 'obsession' of Paul-damn-Slater!

Wait, flash of tan skin and nice hair: could it be?

PPOV

Finally, found the damn class. Who knew that there was so much grass around the school? Wooow: look at Suzie! Hell, she looks hot. I can't believe some guys think that Kelly is the hottest girl in our year… sigh. I'm soon going to turn into a goddamn love struck puppy!

Well, might as well try and sit as close to her as I can…

SPOV

IT IS PAUL! And I did not just scream that aloud!

PPOV

Ok… she just screamed "It is Paul!". Is that good? I mean, I don't think I heard any underlying tone of sarcasm, hatred or intense dislike. I think I'm on the right track. Maybe she won't even need convincing, persuading or whatever. Maybe she actually likes me but forces herself not to believe that she does… and the teacher is glaring at me. I'm guessing that means my theories are unlikely and that I'm very late… great.

SPOV

Oh god, I'm a freak of nature! People are looking at me weird and I could swear Kelly Prescott is drilling a hole through my head with her glaring. This is great. Now my reputation as a girl who does not slobber all over Paul Slater is shot to hell. This is just bloody fantastic! And now the guy is coming towards me, probably going to smirk or maybe: ignore me? I swear to god if he does I'm biting his seriously sexy ankles. Oh god, sexy ankles? What is wrong with me?

PPOV

What to do? She just yelled my name out loud which I'm going to bet is a good thing and my current 'thing' is sitting right behind her. If I do sit with Suze I'm in her line of fire and god knows Kelly probably carries rotten tomatoes in case she crosses a fashion victim or something. But then, I'm a guy, a tough, ghost manipulator guy. Why should I be scared of Kelly Prescott?

SPOV

He's sitting next to me!... And I'm sounding like an exuberant dumb cheerleader. Oh smite me! This is just great, Paul Slater turns me into a Kelly Prescott or worse, Debbie Mancuso. Why Brad has a thing for that girl is beyond me! Anyways, the dude is sitting next to me, what to do? Should I turn and flash my eyes at him and smirk evilly or should I just avoid looking at everyone because I just yelled out "It is Paul!" like a moron and his um… girlfriend is behind me? What is Kelly anyway. A regular sex toy or fuck buddy? What?

PPOV

What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't think I can start talking to her because Kelly's heel is suspiciously close to my spine and I don't think I'm ready to be crippled. And she's not looking at me… is she embarrassed? No, that's stupid. Susannah Simon doesn't get embarrassed like a normal teenage girl: right? Fuck… this is awkward.

SPOV

Ok then… this is fun. Kelly is not-so-whispering threats on my person to her posse, Paul isn't talking to me and tapping his fingers on his biology folder in this oh-so irritating way and I am a fool! Ok, this tapping is getting on my nerves, I swear if he-

PPOV

"Paul, stop that freaking tapping or I'll break your fingers", wow. That is Suze's idea of an icebreaker? Nothing like being threatened by the girl who gives you the hots in the morning. "Ok, um sorry." Wow, Slater, lame… sooo lame!

Ow, Kelly just nudged me for speaking to the girl. I need to tell that girl that we're nothing… I mean, does she think I care about her? Yeah.. pff!

"Kelly fuck off," and now I think she got the idea.

SPOV

HAHA! Paul just turned towards Kelly and told her to fuck off: excellente! I think he just got hotter! (A/N is that POSSIBLE? Lol) Oooh, the blondy bitch just went all 'what, but paulie-poo' and took her stuff, and posse but those are one and the same, and took off in a huff. Wow, I think a whole portion of the class just left with her: who knew they let so many brain dead people into the school? I have to have a talk with Father Dom about this. Honestly! Nah, just kidding people: see, irony, sarcasm, my second language.

PPOV

Well, there, the bitch is gone and I'm left in a non-populated zone with Susannah Simon and as long as I don't talk too loudly the teacher won't realize that I'm not paying attention and I shall seduce Suzie-Q! Muhahaha! Right… sorry, I thought that was the perfect timing for an evil laughter. But obviously I was wrong.

Ok then, let's go for this: "So Suze, long time no see… you still interested in that new kid. Cause I'm pretty sure I saw him making out with um… a…girl?" Oh, wow: the lying was subtle and yet utterly false! Well done Paul! I mean, since when am I crap at lying. I used to be so good, but then I also used to make out with Suze rather regularly… maybe… aaah, the answer to all my problems. Snog Suze. It should be a lifestyle but just for me.

SPOV

No time long see? Is he kidding me! The guy was ignoring me and then he makes it sound like we haven't been in the same perimeter for the last few days or so. What a bitch. "Really? I'm pretty sure I saw you in class yesterday…but then, maybe you didn't see me?" And all that said with insincere sweetness.

PPOV

Hmmm.. seems that she noticed I was ignoring her. Crap! "Can I buy you something to make it up?"

SPOV

CAN HE BUY ME SOMETHING?!? Yeah, sure, a life. Oh god. What do I care if Paul freaking Slater doesn't have me at the foremost in his mind. It's not like I've ever cared before. Why?

PPOV

"Sure Paul, and while you're at it buy yourself a brain, moron!" Ok, I admit, maybe it was a stupid thing to say but I'm not exactly at my most suave in the morning and fact is, I'm slightly nervous because god knows I don't know what will happen and it looks very much like she's going to turn me down AGAIN and therefore that will be the end of all of this and I'll have to put up with Kelly again cause god knows the rest are even worst: and I'm rambling. Great. She's turning me into a melodramatic, awkward little dude. Maybe even a girl. Where hath my masculinity gone?

SPOV

Ok, maybe I shouldn't be so harsh seeing as I want him to pay attention to me again and the fact that he blew Kelly off is ever so sweet and pleasurable. So I must lessen up the attitude I guess. Right… lessen up the attitude… Ok then.

PPOV

"Um, didn't mean to bite your head off. I'm kind of crabby in the morning." Wow, Susannah Simon just apologized and fluttered her eye-lashes at me at the SAME TIME! Wonder of wonders.. maybe if I lean in right now and kiss her I can get away with it. (he looks at the teacher who is currently observing him) Or maybe not.

SPOV

"No worries, perfectly fine. If you didn't bite my head off, god knows what you'd bite… oh, um, crap, that came out wrong. Uh, you look nice… yeah…" Ok, what happened to Paul Slater and who replaced him with this dude who has no way with words… its funny and god knows why, cute. Ok, maybe I can say something that would tell him what exactly I want from him and while he's tumbling over words I can run, the class is almost over… it would be perfect timing…

PPOV

Okay, the period is almost over and the bell will be ringing soon. Maybe when the bell rings I'll just lean forward, quick kiss and then run for my life. Yeah… that sounds like a plan. Just have to wait patiently for the next five minutes to pass and not open my fucking mouth. I mean seriously: "What else you'd bite?" what the hell was I thinking?

SPOV

Two minutes left. If I think about it, the sentence would take about seven to ten seconds to say and I can't say it right before the bell, he'd have time to catch me. Fuck, this is so complicated.

PPOV

She keeps sneaking glances at her watch and then looking at me. Is she calculating how long she'll have to endure my presence? I can't believe that this is the day my wit and intelligence an flair with women decided to evaporate and leave me a dumby. Right, fifty seconds left until possible doomsday. I've got to do this-

SPOV

It's the only option after all. I mean, if I think about it, which I shouldn't, then I would realize that by vocalizing what are stupid feelings, I might be closer to getting closure. Or something… hopefully a snog. Oh god, thirty seconds. I'm screwed.

PPOV

Okay, she looks like she's digging her nails in her palms with enough force to cause bleeding. Is it that bad to sit next to me? I mean, bad brain but good looks still… right? Oh fuck, twelve seconds. Fuck, fuckity, fuck!

SPOV

Ten seconds: now or never or maybe a bit later. AAAAAAARgh! Stupid, stupid plan but I must go through with it. I am cool and confident: I am Susannah Simon. I can do this. I mean, for Christ's sake I kick ghost ass all the time: what is this really? Life altering. Oh crap: four seconds. Must do it.

PPOV

She keeps opening her mouth, closing it and then looking like she'd wish to be swallowed by the earth. Crap. Fuck. Shit. Maybe kissing her isn't the smartest move. Maybe I should wait. I mean, I've waited a year or was it two but I can wait longer. What's a little further from rejection?

SPOV

"Um, Paul?" Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck! "I-like-you-in-the-way-I-shouldn't-oh-god-kill-me!" Oh shit, I said it. Did it make any sense?

PPOV

Did Suze just say she liked me? Wait, no fucking time, bell rang, must use lips not brain!

SPOV

Ok, I think I should just run and get it over with- umf. He just kissed me!

PPOV

Am kissing Susannah Simon and Kelly Prescott is advancing with her purse in her bag. Oh fuck…

SPOV

He's kissing me! HAHA! Not that this is new or in any way hotter than usual: its actually pretty nothing compared to the usual face-eating. Wait a- the guy is pulling away and tugging me.. OOOF!

PPOV

Oh shit, she just collided into me, but we must keep moving orelse Kelly will get close enough to bash my head in with whatever designer brand her bag is. Though if I think about it, she wouldn't risk her bad right? Oh, whatever, I started running, might as well run all the way.

SPOV

Ok then, we are running away from something and now we… aren't. Paul just kissed me and led me to the beach so that we're out of reach as what I can only presume must be Kelly Prescott. How brave he is! Not. But he is a hell of a kisser!

PPOV

Bloody hell. Got away… ok, now what to do. Must not think just act… and what do my actions dictate? Fuck if I know. Ok, maybe silence is the key and to be silent I must distract my mouth and to distract my mouth… I must kiss the living daylights out of Suze.

SPOV

Great. More kissing. No complaints from my side. Really good kissing. Kissing with tongue and wow: brain blackout there… hmmm. I think I could love Paul right at this moment. Awww… its stopping, and he's pulling back and my knees are weak and I think I'm smiling at him like some dazed goof and. Wait, his lips are moving? What is he saying… um.. I think he's saying…

PPOV

"You okay?" She looks kind of dizzy maybe she hit a branch on the way to the beach. I should have looked at where I was going… wait, she's about to answer.

SPOV

"My shoes are dead. Kiss me."

A/N That's the end folks. Hope you liked and REVIEW


End file.
